Une Mystérieuse Fleur
by Jade Hatake
Summary: L'équipage Mugiwara arrive sur un île paradisique, mais bientôt, un des leur va respirer une fleur qui aura des répercutions sur son entourage et ses sentiments cachés... ZoroxSanji.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une mystérieuse fleur

**Auteur:** Jade Hatake

**Couple :** Zoro x Sanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda comme le super concept de One Piece.

Le Going Merry naviguait tranquillement sur la Grand Line avec à son bord tout l'équipage Mugiwara qui vaquait à ses occupations.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper jouaient « chat », jeu où le capitaine était avantagé grâce à son corps élastique. Zoro s'entraînait avec ses altères. Sanji préparait des cocktails pour ses déesses qui se prélassaient au soleil, Robin avec un livre et Nami en train d'étudier les conditions climatique, une carte sous les yeux.

- Je vous demande un instant, dit Nami au reste de l'équipage

Sanji arriva tout de suite avec un cœur à la place de son œil visible, Zoro aussi mais grogna de s'être fait dérangé pendant son entraînement, bien que ce soit les petits cœurs qui partaient du Love Cook l'exaspéraient le plus… peut être même plus qu'il ne l'aurais souhaité. Robin leva la tête de son livre mais les trois autres membres de l'équipage ne semblaient pas avoir entendu Nami.

- Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, vous pouvez arrêter deux minutes ? insista Nami

…

Toujours pas de réactions des trois zouaves. Ils arrivèrent cependant quelques minutes plus tard, avec en prime de forêt de bosses sur la tête. Nami avait encore une veine bien visible au niveau de sa tempe… "j'aurais dû commencer par là" se dit-elle.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est réuni, je peux annoncer la nouvelle. Luffy, tu vas être content, nous approchons d'une île. Le climat se stabilise et il semblerait que ce soit une île au climat assez doux. Cependant…

- OUAIIIISSSSS !!! cria Luffy qui était déjà parti à l'avant du bateau afin de chercher cette île sans attendre les explications que Nami s'apprêtait à donner. Où çaaa ? Hein, où elle est ??

Deuxième série de bosses pour le capitaine.

- Bon, donc je disais, on arrive près d'une île. On va donc faire comme d'habitude, quelqu'un reste sur le bateau pour le garder et les autres vont faire un tour afin de chercher des informations, du ravitaillement et tout ça avec de la discrétion si possible ! dit-elle en regardant Luffy.

- Il semblerait y avoir une ville au bord de la côte. dit Robin qui avait fait pousser une troisième main afin de regarder l'île avec des jumelles.

- Bien, dans ça nous facilite les choses. souffla Nami. Nous y serons dans quelques heures, alors préparez vous !

En début d'après-midi, le bateau fut amarré dans une crique et il fut décidé par tirage au sort qu'Usopp veillerait sur le navire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

A peine arrivèrent-ils en ville qu'ils se rendirent compte que tout les habitants étaient habillés en blanc et avaient des cheveux blancs, gris ou blond. Autant dire que l'équipage ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu.

Ils furent accueilli par une foule plutôt sympathique. On leur offrit de quoi boire et manger, leur demandèrent s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose et qu'ils trouveraient sûrement leur bonheur dans les différentes avenues marchandes qu'offraient la ville.

Bref, c'était un petit paradis.

Robin posait tout de même quelques questions concernant l'île, son histoire, sa culture… Elle appris qu'ils étaient dirigés par une reine élue par le peuple tous les 6 ans. Les Mugiwara furent d'ailleurs amenés auprès d'elle afin d'être présenté.

Le palais de la reine était magnifique. Assez grand et bien décoré, mais sans tomber dans l'excès. Ils attendirent dans la salle du trône l'arrivé de la reine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle leur sourit et se présenta

- Je suis la reine Anshin, soyez les bienvenus sur l'île Tranquillité.

Elle était resplendissante. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des lignes et des reflets bleutés qui descendaient tout le long, jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient blonds avec des mèches blanches malgré son jeune âge ; elle devait avoir le même âge que Nami, ce qui la surpris car il était rare de voir un reine aussi jeune. Pour finir, elle portait un diadème assez fin en argent qui remontait ses longs cheveux de façon à ce que plusieurs longues mèches s'échappent de la couronne argenté.

Sanji lui aurait déjà sorti une de ces fameuses tirades s'il avait pu bouger. Voilà pourquoi il admirait tant les femmes. Aucun homme ne pourrait un jour espérait être aussi débordant de grâce et de volupté.

Chopper avait les yeux qui brillait, Nami était sans voix, Zoro la trouvait certes très belle mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant de "mellorines" comme ceux qui provenaient de son voisin, c'est pas vrai ça. Robin souriait et Luffy lui se dit que sa couronne était cool.

- Merci. répondit simplement Luffy

Nami repris alors ses esprits et continua :

- Oui, merci beaucoup pour votre chaleureux accueil votre majesté. Nous sommes venus sur cette île afin de faire le plein de victuailles et recharger notre log pose. Sauriez-vous combien de temps cela prend sur votre île ?

- Bien sûr, vous devrez rester ici 3 jours. Je sais que c'est assez long mais notre île est très jolie et nous serions ravis de vous la faire visiter afin que votre séjour forcé ne vous semble pas trop long. répondit la reine.

- Croyez bien que cela sera un plaisir pour nous que de rester sur une île aussi paradisiaque et en si charmante compagnie. assura un Sanji aux anges.

La reine sourit et les invita pour ce soir :

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous êtes les bienvenus à la fête que nous organisons ce soir pour le balai des étoiles.

- Le balai des étoiles ? questionna Chopper

- Oui. Chaque année à cette période, une grande quantité d'étoiles filantes passent au-dessus de notre île et à cette occasion, tous les habitants se parent de leur plus beaux habits et font la fête. J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons compter sur votre présence.

Luffy et Chopper avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Voyant que Luffy imaginait déjà la scène et était trop occupé pour répondre, Nami le fit à sa place :

- Ce serait un honneur pour nous votre majesté… Cependant, nous ne savons pas comment nous habiller pour ce soir. A ce que nous avons pu voir, nous ne portons pas vraiment le même genre de vêtements.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, répondit Anshin. Revenez plus tard cette après-midi au palais et mes suiveuses s'occuperont de vous, aussi bien niveau de la toilette si vous souhaitez vous rafraîchir, qu'au niveau des vêtements. Vous devez être fatigué après avoir fait un si long voyage, alors profitez-en pour vous reposer.

Tous étaient ravis, soit pour le bain ou pour les vêtements, sauf peut-être Zoro qui aimait bien ses vêtements et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait en changer.

- Bon, commença la navigatrice, Sanji et Chopper, vous êtes chargés du ravitaillement, Robin et Luffy, faîtes un tour histoire de voir l'ambiance de la ville et avoir encore quelques informations. Nami glissa discrètement à Robin de surveiller le capitaine, ce à quoi l'archéologue répondit par un sourire.

- Bien, Zoro avec moi, on va aussi chercher des informations mais plutôt du côté des boutiques. dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- QUOI ! s'écria le sabreur. Et pourquoi je doit faire le porteur pour mademoiselle ?

- Ne parle pas à Nami-san de cette façon, marimo. intervient Sanji. C'est un honneur de pouvoir aider une si charmante jeune femme !

- Oh oh ! Le caniche attitré serait-il jaloux ? Quand tu veux tu prends ma place blondinet ! Faut dire que tu aimes ça toi, te faire marcher dessus.

- Répète pour voir qui va se faire marcher dessus dit Sanji en se mettant en position pour donner un coup de pied au sabreur qui avait déjà dégainait un sabre afin de répliquer. Mais ils furent tous les deux stoppés dans leur élan par deux poings venant de la navigatrice.

- Bon, si vous avez finis, on y va ! Rendez-vous au palais dans 3h. Sanji et Chopper iront chercher Usopp lorsqu'ils poseront le ravitaillement avant le rendez-vous. Ça te convient capitaine ?

- … quand est-ce qu'on mange ? fut sa réponse.

Grosse goutte derrière la tête du reste de l'équipage.

**Côté Sanji et Chopper **

Ils finirent assez vite les courses et Sanji était ravi de ses achats. Il aurait de quoi faire de délicieux repas pour ses déesses.

Il était vraiment étonné de trouver autant de choix sur une île qui ne semblait pas si connue que ça. En effet, il avait même trouvé le rhum préféré de cet abruti aux cheveux verts et de quoi lui préparer les gâteaux qu'il descendait rapidement avec le breuvage.

Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait tellement d'efforts pour de sabreur à la noix qui passait son temps à dormir, à manquer de respect aux filles ou à s'entraîner. A croire que la vie était dure pour lui.

Bon, il devait admettre que les efforts physiques qu'il faisait n'étaient à la porté du premier venu… même lui avec ses jambes puissantes n'aurait sans doute pas pu soulever le tiers de ce que soulevait Zoro à un bras. Mais jamais il n'admettrait que le sabreur était plus fort que lui… il était déjà assez frustré de ne pas avoir de prime sur sa tête.

Souvent il le regardait s'entraîner de la cuisine. Il aimait le voir faire de tels efforts. Il faut dire qu'une fois qu'il se dépassait, il transpirait et la sueur collait son T-shirt à ses muscles si saillants qui s'ajoutaient ainsi à la vision de ses bras musclés. Plusieurs fois ces derniers temps, Sanji devait se reprendre, et ce assez difficilement, pour se sortir de sa contemplation de Zoro.

Là encore, en portant les courses, il rentra dans un couple qu'il n'avait pas vu, trop occupé à s'imaginer le corps de son nakama. Il s'excusa et reparti avec Chopper en rougissant légèrement.

- Tout va bien Sanji ? s'enquit le renne. Tu es assez préoccupé ces derniers temps…Tu as de la fièvre? Tu es légèrement rouge.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas malade. Mais… tu me trouves "préoccupé" ?

- Oui, tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on a quitté les autres et déjà avant d'arriver sur cette île… tu as du recommencé deux repas parce que tu n'avais pas fait attention aux premiers, en même pas une semaine. Et souvent lorsqu'on te parle, tu n'entends pas tout de suite.

- Mmm, ce n'est rien Chopper, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué

- Ah, d'accord. Si tu veux je peux te donner des vitamines…

Sanji sourit

- Merci Chopper mais ça ira.

Le petit renne semblait rassurer mais pas Sanji. Chopper l'avait mit devant un fait indéniable : il était plus distrait ces derniers temps parce qu'il observait et qu'il pensait à Zoro. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet abruti de marimo occupé ses pensées… et plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne serait quand même pas… non, c'est impossible… c'était des hommes après tout… C'était impossible ! oui, impossible !

Sanji retourna au bateau déposer les sacs avec Chopper, pas si convaincu que ça.

**Côté Luffy et Robin **

Ils avaient fait le tour des tavernes, comme ça Luffy pouvait manger tranquillement et Robin posait ses questions ou se contentait d'écouter les conversations. Elle n'appris pas grand-chose à part que cette ville ne semblait pas vraiment connaître de problèmes majeurs et que les villageois étaient très contents de leur souveraine.

- Vous ne devriez pas manger autant senshô. Sinon vous ne pourrez plus rien manger ce soir à la fête.

- Bien sûr que si, puisque la fête n'est que ce soir. J'aurais fait une pause d'au moins 3h. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas prendre quelque chose si jamais j'ai faim…

Robin sourit. Son capitaine était aussi intéressant que le reste de l'équipage. Entre une voleuse très près de ses sous, un menteur assez trouillard, un renne médecin qui se cache dans le mauvais sens et un cuisinier et un kendoka qui ne veulent pas voir la vérité, qui est pourtant sous leur yeux, on n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces deux là… elle pourrait peut être en parler à Nami et faire en sorte de rendre cette histoire intéressante, elle aussi.

**Côté Nami et Zoro **

Crevé, vanné, exténué… voilà quelques adjectifs qui pouvaient caractériser Zoro à cet instant. Et encore, ils étaient faibles.

- J'en ai ma claque, je vais au bateau !

- Attends Zoro, il nous reste encore deux magasins à faire, c'est presque fini.

- Est-ce que tu vois des cheveux blonds sur ma tête, des sourcils en forme de question sur mon visage et un clope à la bouche ? Non, et tout ça pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne suis pas ce stupide Love Cook qui te suit partout sans rien dire !!!

Nami devait agir vite, sinon son porteur du moment allait lui faire faux-bond… Et là, elle eu LA bonne idée.

- C'est bizarre que tu parles de lui, tu ne serais pas jaloux qu'il m'accompagne tout le temps par hasard ?

- QUOI ? MOI, jaloux de cet abrutit de cuistot ? Et puis quoi encore ? Si c'est juste pour ça que tu m'as dit de venir faire les courses avec toi, c'est plus la peine de recommencer ! Je me débrouillerais très bien tou…

- Qui a dit que c'était de lui que tu étais jaloux ? le coupa la navigatrice avec un sourire malicieux.

Zoro recula et se retourna légèrement afin qu'elle ne voit pas la petite nuance de rouge qui commençait à colorer ses joues.

- On peut savoir ce que tu racontes comme âneries ? dit-il. Je serais jaloux de toi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu t'imagines trop de choses.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu cherches toujours à avoir son attention lorsqu'il commence à compter fleurette à des jolies jeunes filles ? Ce ne serait pas de la jalousie ? Ou bien quand tu grognes à peine lorsqu'il te demande de faire la vaisselle ? Moi, je pense que tu devrais lui parler…

Zoro devait bien l'admettre, les arguments que lui avait sorti Nami l'avait bloqué, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre sans en faire trop. Nier tout en bloc ? C'est sa technique habituelle mais avec ce que Nami lui avait sorti, ça aurait paru suspect. Lui dire qu'elle avait raison ? Et puis quoi encore ! Plutôt se couper la langue avec un des ses katanas. Il avait sa fierté, non mais ! Et après tout, lui-même ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui lorsqu'il observait le blond. Alors il n'allait certainement pas s'avancer sur un chemin aussi glissant en affirmant qu'il est jaloux de Nami, et donc qu'il éprouve… non, il ne pouvait pas continuer sa réflexion. Il ne serait quand même pas… non, c'est impossible… c'était des hommes après tout… C'était impossible ! oui, impossible !

Il grommela une vague réponse à Nami qui n'avait pas besoin de la comprendre pour savoir qu'elle avait vu juste. Si elle l'avait remarqué, ce serait peut être aussi le cas de Robin… elle pourrait peut être lui en parler et faire en sorte de rendre cette histoire intéressante.

**3h, devant le palais **

Tout l'équipage Mugiwara était réuni. Il discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris chacun de leur côté, ce qui se résumait à pas grand-chose, et les suivantes apparurent afin de s'occuper des pirates.

Nami et Robin partirent à part avec quatre suivantes et le groupe des garçons fut emmené aux bains. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement vêtu que d'une simple serviette qui entourée leur reins et ils se dirigèrent vers la source chaude.

Luffy et Chopper s'amusaient à mouiller Usopp qui, pour une fois, essayait de se détendre (c'est pas comme s'ils avaient une source chaude à bord du Going Merry…), Sanji se reposait en les regardant et Zoro dormait… tout du moins il essayait. En effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps et de regarder discrètement le blond qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur sa droite, assis perpendiculairement à lui. Il faisait bien attention au fait que l'autre regardait, sur sa droite, les trois abrutis qui s'amusait, et donc ne pouvait le voir en train de l'observait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'en passait ? Plus il regardait le blond et plus il voulait le détailler de façon plus approfondie, et pour cela, il pouvait aller jusqu'à se rapprocher d'une façon assez embarrassante… ce qu'il s'interdit de faire.

Côté de Zoro

_- STOP ! Zoro mon grand, tu es en train de MATER ce blondinet de Love Cook ! _Il ferma les yeux et se reprit. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il était plus musclé que moi. _Petit sourire en coin. _Ah ça, il n'a aucune chance ce petit cuistot. Mais force m'est d'avouer qu'il a ce qu'il faut là où il faut cet abruti. _Et sans s'en rendre compte, il rouvrit les yeux. _Des pectoraux de taille toute à fait honorable, des jambes fermes et musclées, une peau blanche à l'air si douce, des bras et mains fins que je vois déjà sur mon corps en train de l'explorer, un cou si tentant et qui se trouvait sur la route de lèvres si appétissantes… Hop hop hop, on s'arrête tout de suite ! Même si c'est bon de le regardait, aller encore un petit peu… NON ! STOP ! _

Zoro jugea qu'il était préférable de s'arrêter là, aussi bien pour sa santé mentale que pour ce qui était en train de se passer au niveau de son entrejambe et que la petite serviette ne pourrait bientôt plus cacher. Il voulait fermer les yeux mais savait que lorsque ce serait fait, il n'arriverait pas à dormir et que l'image du blond serait toute aussi présente que s'il avait les yeux ouverts… Mais le pire, c'était que l'imagination venait s'ajouter à ces visions, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Même s'il savait qu'il était un peu long à la détente, lorsqu'il faisait le récapitulatif et ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant plus ce que lui avait dit Nami plus tôt dans la journée, il ne pouvait arriver qu'à une seule conclusion… et elle ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup !

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de son orientation sexuelle en se disant qu'elle se manifesterait d'elle-même un de ces jours, mais il n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle se tournerait vers Sanji ! Enfin, le plus gros problème n'était pas là, car lui s'en fichait pas mal de tomber amoureux d'une fille ou d'un gars… Non, ce qui lui faisait le plus chier c'était que, non seulement c'était de ce blondinet de Love Cook, mais en plus que lui avait le label "pur hétéro" gravé dans les gènes ! Et **ÇA**, ça pouvait être un problème…

_- C'est mal fait quand même, pour une fois que je tombe amoureux, il faut que ce soit d'un abruti de cuistot blond qui a pour passion de jouer les romantique avec ces dames… Je dois être maudit ! _

Il souffla et regarda les trois autres en train de s'amuser. Il savait que lui aurait pu faire des efforts et même se montrer romantique s'il avait fallu (et oui, lui aussi savait jouer les Don Juan quand il le fallait. Ce n'est pas qu'une brute pleine de muscles comme pouvait le penser certains – surtout un certain blond ! -), mais il avait bien peur que cela ne suffise pas pour faire changer "d'avis" Sanji.

Il allait quand même essayer de fermer les yeux quand il aperçu du coin de l'œil que le blondinet l'observait d'une façon qui essayait d'être discrète. Zoro fit semblant de rien et ferma les yeux avec quelques questions en tête.

_- Bon, récapitulons… je suis sûr qu'il me regardait là… Est-ce qu'il m'a vu en train de la mater ? Si oui et si ça l'a gêné, il ne serait pas priver de me regarder directement des les yeux et de me sortir un truc du style_ " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tête de plates-bandes mal entretenues ? Tu veux ma photo pour ta collection ?". _Or là, il le faisait de manière plus discrète. Donc soit il ne m'a pas vu et lui aussi me mate, soit il m'a vu, ça ne l'a pas dérangé et se permet de faire la même chose. _

Ces deux solutions le perturbaient car dans les deux cas, Sanji le matait !

_- Mmm, ne te fait pas de fausses joies, si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui imagine des choses… _Une idée vint éclairer l'esprit de Zoro. _Je sais, je vais tester un truc, et on va voir comment il réagit ! _

Côté de Sanji

_- Pourquoi je regarde ces trois idiots au fait ? Ah oui, parce que si je tourne la tête, je trouve dans mon champ de vision un marimo en train de dormir… et ma température interne augmente. Rah, mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! C'est pas comme si je voyais une magnifique jeune fille à moitié nue. Non, c'est juste géant vert, presque nu certes, mais ça reste un homme, un imbécile qui plus est ! Alors pourquoi je m'oblige à regarder de l'autre côté ? Pourquoi j'y pense, pourquoi je me pose tant de questions, et surtout, pourquoi je me sens rougir. _

_Pourquoi il me gêne à ce point cet abruti ? Kso ! _

Sanji retourna la tête vers Zoro et se redit compte que ce dernier fermait les yeux pour essayer de dormir.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? Des cheveux verts, ça, c'est sur que c'est pas commun d'être le croisement d'un humain et d'un marimo ! Sinon,… une peau très bronzée, à force de s'entraîner au soleil, parsemée de cicatrices récoltées au cours de ses différents combats, qui donne un côté rustre, brutal, brut,… sauvage. Pourquoi je rougis encore ? _

_Quoi ? C'était le "sauvage" qui me fait cet effet ? Nan… mais par précaution, on va rester au "brutal". Non mais c'est vrai, il suffit de regarder ses mains pour s'en rendre compte. De vraies pattes d'ours ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire avec là, au juste ? Pourquoi il se met la main dans ses cheveux courts ? Pourquoi il les lisse en arrière et fait lentement descendre sa main dans son cou, puis l'arrête au niveau de son épaule en poussant un léger soupir sensuel, la tête en arrière ? Wow, c'est moi ou la température du bain a augmenté ? Et cette maudite serviette, elle est bien trop serrée… même si ce n'était pas le cas il y a quelques instants. Oula, la main repart. La voilà qui descend le long du torse, suivant le sillon de quelques gouttes d'eau, frôlant les muscles jusqu'à… rah, elle est passée sous l'eau. Tant pis, il me reste toujours le torse bronzé et ses gouttelettes. _

Sanji était comme hypnotisé et n'avait pas remarqué que Zoro avait discrètement ouvert les yeux afin de voir la réaction du blond. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il était assez fier du petit effet qu'il avait eu sur le cuistot.

_- Vu la couleur de ses joues, soit le bain est devenu très chaud, soit il a apprécié le spectacle… Mais bon, il est peut être simplement jaloux. C'est vrai qu'on m'a souvent dit que je pourrais attiré plus de filles si j'étais plus… romantique, sentimental. Mouais, bah, faut croire que c'est pas ma tasse de thé. De un, être romantique pour des inconnues, et de deux, finalement, il faut croire que ce ne sont pas les filles qui m'intéressent. _

Sanji était toujours fasciné parce qu'il voyait quand soudain…

SPLATCH !!! (le bruit que font trois gamins lorsqu'ils jouent dans l'eau)

Cette explosion aquatique eu pour effet de sortir Sanji de sa rêverie mais aussi de lui faire venir à l'esprit une tonne de questions.

- _Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ? J'étais en train de faire quoi moi là ? Ne me dites pas que je fantasmais sur ce marimo ? Non, non, non, impossible ! Et la chaleur doit être due au bain. Mais, ne prenons pas de risques. Je vais me rafraîchir les idées (et le corps) à la source froide, ce qui me permettra aussi de m'éloigner de ces abrutis, et plus particulièrement celui au cheveux verts ! _

Sur quoi, Sanji avec ses questions, sorti du bain chaud pour aller à la source froide, laissant un Zoro avec ses doutes.

- Bon, soit il est dégoûté, soit il n'a pas aimé le fait de s'être fait arroser par les trois autres… et si j'étais dans un rêve, je me dirais que je lui ai fait de l'effet et qu'il est parti se calmer les idées à la source froide. Mouais, c'est beau de rêver. Il avait plutôt l'air contrarié. Et Nami qui voulait que je lui parle ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis pas maso ! Je tiens pas particulièrement à me faire assommer à coups de pompes dès que j'aurais commencé à parler.

On va rester au stade "je l'observe discrètement" et tout se passera bien… enfin, le mieux possible dans ce genre de situation.

Zoro soupira une nouvelle fois et se plongea entièrement dans le bain. La soirée risquait d'être longue.

Côté des filles

Les conversations allaient bon train, surtout celles qui tournaient autour d'un blond et d'un sabreur...

- J'étais sûre que tu t'en étais aussi rendu compte Robin. Bien, maintenant, il s'agit de mettre un plan sur pied

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous devrions nous en mêler ?

-... la question ne se pose même pas Robin, voyons ! Et j'ai déjà une idée en tête pour ce soir

L'archéologue sourira en voyant la mine réjouie de Nami. Oui, la soirée s'annonçait particulièrement intéressante...

Fin chapitre 1

La suite arrive bientôt, promis.

C'est ma première fic, donc si vous pouvez me laisser des reviews histoires d'avoir votre avis, je vous en serais reconnaissante )


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Une mystérieuse fleur

**Chapitre 2**

**Auteur:** Jade Hatake

**Couple :** Zoro x Sanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda comme le super concept de One Piece. Sauf Anshin, ça, c'est mon perso :)

**Note : **

- paroles des persos

_- pensées de persos_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Réponses aux Reviews :

Déjà, merci beaucoup à ceux / celles qui m'en ont envoyé, ça fait trop plaisir et ça donne tout de suite plus de motivation à écrire :)

Karasu57 : Il faut bien que les filles s'en mêle pour faire bouger les choses, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur ces deux là ! Pour le lime, il y en aura, je te rassure (c'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis la fic en rating M), mais je vais essayer de faire aller ça crescendo. Le meilleur pour le fin quoi…

baka d sensei : Merci, je fais mon possible pour rendre l'histoire interessante ). J'aime lire de bonnes fics, alors j'essaie dans faire de bonnes moi aussi.

Vic-chan : j'avoue que j'ai pris mon temps pour la scène du bain… avec quelques images en tête moi aussi :)

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Une fois que tout le monde a fini de se laver, le temps était venu de choisir et de passer les tenues de soirée. Jugeant que pour Luffy et Zoro, il y avait plus de travail que pour les autres garçons, les suiveuses décidèrent de faire deux groupes.

Groupe Usopp / Sanji / Chopper

Même s'il donnait l'impression d'être négligé, le cas de Usopp alla assez vite. Bien dessiner les boucles de ses cheveux et un petit coup de gomina, histoire de les lisser vers l'arrière (oust le bandana !). Pour les habits, un pantalon blanc un peu large fut choisi et une chemise beige pas totalement fermée et un veston blanc, lui aussi, pour compléter le style "classe mais détendu".

Pour Chopper, comme elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour ses "cheveux", les suiveuses l'ont brossé pendant qu'il affirmait haut et fort qu'il n'aimait pas ça, et que non, ça ne lui faisait pas de caresses agréables. Il eu droit aussi à un veston blanc avec une cravate blanche avec des reflets rouges, pour aller avec son chapeau qu'il ne voulait absolument pas enlever.

Sanji demanda encore moins de travail que les deux autres. Après tout, il était toujours bien coiffé et habillé avec un costume trois pièces qui lui tombait parfaitement.

Mais bon, c'était pas une raison. Après tout, ce soir, c'était la fête et ses petits camarades allaient être tous beaux, il voulait lui aussi les impressionner. Surtout ses sirènes ! Il était important de ne pas tomber dans la routine, car même si elles avaient l'habitude de le voir bien habillé, il fallait encore plus en mettre plein les yeux ce soir, pour montrer qu'il pouvait toujours faire mieux.

Il s'imaginait déjà ses nymphes vêtues de longues robes de soirées moulantes… un délice ! Il imaginait aussi Zoro en costume et ne peut se retenir de sourire. Il avait hâte de voir comment ces délicieuses suiveuses ont fait pour limiter les dégâts. Certes, il n'était pas si moche que ça avec sa peau bronzée et ses muscles… et puis il avait une belle gueule, il fallait l'avouer – mais jamais devant lui -. Mais avec ses cheveux verts et ses manières, le blond se prédisait déjà une bonne rigolade ce soir !

Finalement, il opta pour un pantalon bleu nuit et une chemise en soie blanche à manches longues et un cravate assortie avec le pantalon, pas trop serrée. Ce soir, il en mettrait plein la vue à ce satané sabreur qui a osé le perturber autant au bain ! Il allait voir qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher sur ce terrain là, même s'il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était enflammé tout seul tout à l'heure et que Zoro n'y était sans doute pour rien (le pauvre, s'il savait).

L'après-midi était passée vite, et les compagnons se retrouvèrent petit à petit, lorsque la nuit était en train de tomber. Le filles avaient étaient les premières à rejoindre la reine Anshin dans le jardin du palais, où tous les habitants étaient convier afin de célébrer ensemble le Balai de Etoiles.

La reine avait changé de robe. Elle en portait désormais une verte, avec des bouts de bleu et d'argent par-ci, par-là. Nami, qui pensait au début qu'ils allaient devoir tous s'habiller en blanc, se rendit compte que pour les fêtes, les habitants préféraient sortir des habits en couleurs. Et c'est pour sa plus grande joie qu'elle pu donc choisir une longue robe rouge, assez décolletée et très évasée en bas. Robin choisit une robe mauve, longue elle aussi, sans bretelles, serrant au niveau de la poitrine et ouverte sur le côté au niveau des jambes.

Le sujet de leur discussion tourna bien vite autour d'une cuistot et d'un sabreur, et Nami demanda à la reine si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour les rapprocher ce soir. Cette dernière sourit en disant qu'elle avait déjà une petite idée lorsque le groupe des trois garçons arriva.

Bien sûr, Sanji tomba en admiration devant les filles et leurs magnifiques tenues, des petits cœurs volants un peu partout autour de lui.

- Merci Sanji, répondit Nami. Vous êtes vous aussi très beaux ce soir, surtout toi Usopp ! Quel changement !

- Tu trouves ? Merci Nami, mais tu sais c'est assez exceptionnel,… enfin, je veux dire maintenant c'est assez exceptionnel, mais avant, j'avais beaucoup plus l'habitude de m'habiller comme cela lorsque je rencontrais tous les jours le président d'une île afin de faire des quêtes pour lui et cela impliquait…

Et il était repartit, contant à Chopper des histoires abracadabrantes, qui écoutait avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- Luffy et Zoro ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda alors Nami.

- Il y avait tellement à faire avec ces deux là que nos charmantes amies ont décidé de s'en occuper à part. Sans doute parce qu'il leur fallait plus d'attention afin de les rendre présentable, répondit Sanji avec un léger sourire. Nami-san, Robin-chan, désirez-vous des petits fours ? Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui les a fait, mais je vais tout de même aller vous en chercher, ne bougez pas.

Et Sanji partit en direction du buffet où il retrouva un peu plus loin Usopp et Chopper qui en profitaient bien, du buffet. Il allait leur faire une remarque bien sentie sur le fait que pour déguster la nourriture, le meilleur moyen n'était pas forcément de tout engloutir, lorsque Chopper se retourna vers les escaliers se trouvant derrière Sanji et s'arrêta complètement, en demandant à Usopp si c'était bien Luffy qui venait d'apparaître en haut des marches. Usopp se retourna aussi et se figea. Sanji, étonné, regarda les marches derrière lui et ne bougea plus.

_- Qui est-ce ? Sûrement pas Luffy comme Chopper l'a dit avant ! Et pourtant… ces cheveux noirs, ce regard si décidé (ou à la recherche de nourriture ?), cette cicatrice sous l'œil et ces tongues… Impossible ! C'est Luffy ? Notre abruti de capitaine ?_

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, Luffy était méconnaissable. Il portait un pantalon (déjà rien que ça c'est pas mal !) beige clair, une chemise rouge et une veste beige aussi, assortie au pantalon. Il avait les cheveux coiffé avec du gel mais dans un style "désordonné", ce qui donnait l'impression que rien avait changé tout en montrant clairement qu'il y avait un effort de ce côté-là.

- _Bon, le petit "hic", c'était les tongues_, pensa Sanji, _mais bon, on ne va pas chipoter non plus, il y a déjà eut beaucoup de changements en une seule après-midi. Comme quoi les miracles existent. D'ailleurs, si Luffy est là, c'est que ce satané sabreur doit être dans le coin aussi ! Ah, enfin je vais pouvoir me marrer ! Je sens que rien que sa tête me fera rire encore des mois plus tard !_

Luffy descendit les marches, sous le regard étonné de ses nakamas et charmé de certaines personnes dans le public, et Zoro apparu derrière lui.

Luffy les avait étonné, ça c'est sûr… mais ce n'était qu'un avant-goût comparé à Zoro ! Ce dernier balaya l'assemblé du regard afin de chercher ses compagnons et les trouva tous estomaqués par la vision qu'il leur offrait. Zoro fut étonné au départ - _J'ai une énorme bestiole dans les cheveux ou quoi ? _– fut sa première pensée en fait. Puis il remarqua que plusieurs femmes le fixaient avec un regard intense, voilant que très peu leur intentions pas très catholiques. Et là, Zoro repris confiance en lui et se dit qu'il allait de nouveau se foutre un peu de la gueule du blond. Il se prédisait une bonne rigolade ce soir.

_- Après la torture de cette après-midi, je vais_ _enfin pouvoir me marrer ! Je sens que rien que sa tête me fera rire encore des mois plus tard !_

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, juste assez moulant pour bien souligner la courbe de ses fesses fermes, une chemise verte émeraude claire, assortie à ses yeux, avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts, laissant apparaître deux fines chaînettes d'argent qui allaient de paire avec celle accroché entre sa ceinture noire et la poche arrière de son pantalon. Les manches de la chemise étaient remontées jusqu'en dessous du coude. Il portait des lunettes, vertes elles aussi, posaient négligemment sur son nez, assez basses pour qu'il puisse voir au dessus d'elles lorsqu'il baissait la tête. Et maintenant qu'il avait repris confiance en lui en ce qui concernait son look, il a retrouvé son regard profond qu'il a lorsqu'il est concentré ; il comptait bien impressionné ce cuistot une fois de plus. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement apprécier l'expérience aux bains et Zoro s'était dit qu'il ne valait peut être mieux pas recommencer au cas où le blond ne remarque quelque chose… mais s'il avait une chance de lui montrer que lui aussi savait emballer les filles, et peut être mieux que lui, il n'allait pas la laisser passer ! Et puis, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, cet abrutit de rendrait compte qu'il est jaloux des filles, et non de lui ! Les miracles existent, non ?

_- Mouais, c'est beau de rêver… des toutes personnes existantes dans ce monde, il a fallu que ce soit lui, hein ? Enfin, bref, reprends toi mon grand, c'est l'heure du show, mets en lui plein la vue !_

Il descendit lentement les marches, tel un félin, avec classe et élégance, une puissance tranquille émanant de lui et il regardait les jeunes filles, au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, tel un prédateur qui estimait ses futures proies, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs d'entre elles rougir, cependant pas un seul de ces regards ne fut adressé à Sanji. Pas question qu'il se sente visé ! Zoro finit la descente et se dirigea vers un autre buffet où il se trouva rapidement en charmante compagnie et ne sut bientôt plus où donner de la tête.

Après avoir était pendant un moment (un long moment) hypnotisé par Zoro et sa démarche, Sanji redescendit bien vite sur terre lorsqu'il vit l'attroupement. Sanji était furieux. Non, plus que ça. Sanji fulminait ! Et ce pour deux choses. La première : c'était lui le Don Juan de l'équipage, et il comptait bien lui montrer ! La deuxième : Zoro l'avait royalement ignoré ! Car en plus des filles, il avait sourit à tous ses nakamas sauf lui. Il aurait du être content que, pour une fois, marimo oublie sa présence, mais non. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette réaction.

_- Il va voir qu'on ignore pas Sanji impunément ! Même si on a une belle gueule et de la classe habillé com… hum… Il va vraiment falloir que ces pulsions me passent, même mes pensées m'échappent !_

Il revint vers Nami et Robin pour leurs apporter leurs collations et leurs petits fours. Nami remarqua la mine préoccupée de Sanji et s'engouffra dans la faille.

- Les suiveuses de la reine ont fait un travail extraordinaire, tu ne trouves pas Robin ?

- C'est exact, répondit cette dernière, devinant où son amie voulait en venir. Notre capitaine est véritablement transformé et il aurait pu garder son petit attroupement s'il n'était pas si attiré par le buffet. Mais les progrès sont particulièrement remarquables sur notre ami sabreur. Il est méconnaissable.

- Et très charmant ! D'habitude, je ne suis pas vraiment la première à lui faire des compliments, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est très séduisant habillé ainsi, et il semble aussi avoir quelques bonnes manières avec toutes les jeunes filles qui orbitent autour de lui. Ce n'est peut être pas un rustre complet finalement.

- Je dois avouer que si je ne le connaissait pas, j'irais bien le rejoindre. Surtout qu'apparemment, certaines se permettent déjà quelques petites familiarités avec lui.

- Robin ! Voyons ! s'exclama Nami qui était morte de rire intérieurement en voyant la tête de Sanji qui se décomposait au fil de leurs compliments. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est bel homme. Tu devrais te méfier Sanji, tu as un sérieux concurrent ce soir.

Sanji sorti de sa transe de colère dans laquelle il était depuis qu'il avait rejoint les filles. Bien sûr il était énervé que Zoro lui pique la vedette (Luffy aussi pendant un petit moment, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer), que toutes ces jolies filles soient autour de LUI ! On voyait bien qu'elles ne le connaissaient pas ! Mais ce n'était pas cela la plus grande cause de son agacement. Non. Ce qui l'énervait au plus au point, c'étaient toutes les mains qui effleuraient le corps de Zoro, tout ces regards et sourires remplis de sous-entendu. De quel droit osaient-elles ?

_- Non mais je rêve ! C'est pire que des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel ! _(1)_ Pourquoi c'est à lui que ça arrive ? Mais arrêtez de vous rapprocher comme ça ! C'est pas vrai ! Et lui, il dit rien, il reste tranquille ! Mais réagit mon vieux, ou c'est toi qui va te faire bouffer ! Et de toute façon, elles n'ont pas le droit d'être aussi proche de MON marimo ! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de tellement l'approcher, comme dans nos petits combats privés._

Et là, Sanji s'arrêta. C'était quoi ce sentiment tout un coup ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti de l'animosité contre des femmes ! Et tout ça parce qu'elles étaient autour d'un homme, de Zoro en plus. C'est parce qu'elles avaient été assez bêtes pour tomber dans le panneau que leurs tendait marimo ? Non, d'habitude, dans les cas où un autre joli cœur sans prétention arrivait, c'est vers lui que se tournait l'agacement. Mais ça passait vite, puisque Sanji le remballait en quelques secondes. Mais là, c'est totalement différent. Il en voulait aux femmes, ces êtres exquis, et il n'osait même pas s'approcher de Zoro… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il le troublait tellement ce géant vert ! Déjà aux bains, puis sa descente de tout à l'heure, et maintenant toutes ces femmes !

Et là, il réalisa. Après avoir analysé ses symptômes, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication : il était jaloux ! Et pas de Zoro, non ça aurait été trop simple. Non, il était jaloux de toutes ces femmes qui orbitaient autour de lui, se permettant des choses qui ne leur étaient pas reprochées. Lui aussi aurait aimé être aussi près, avoir droit à ces sourires et ces regards. Puis il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Dire que toutes les altères et tous les poids du sabreur s'étaient abattus sur Sanji était un euphémisme. Il… aimait… ZORO ??!!

Pause d'au moins 1 minute du cerveau de Sanji. Tiens, Nami lui parlait ? Ah, lui répondre, vite.

- Zoro ? Un concurrent ? Je ne pense pas. C'est un art qui ne s'apprend pas en une soirée et juste avec un nouveau costume.

Sur ce, Sanji partit ne supportant plus le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait aussi besoin d'être un peu seul, ou en tout cas loin de Zoro, pour assimiler la découverte qu'il venait de faire au niveau de ses sentiments et de ce que cela impliquait.

_- Je pense que je m'avance trop, et dans ce genre de cas qui est assez délicat, il vaut mieux y réfléchir à deux fois, voire trois. Prudence est mère de sûreté, attendons plutôt de voir la suite des évènements._

Il fut interrompu par une annonce de la reine Anshin.

- Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venu ce soir pour le grand Balai des Etoiles. Comme vous le savez, tous les ans à cet époque de l'année, une pluie d'étoiles filantes passent au dessus de notre belle île et nous les accueillons avec nos chansons et nos danses. Et cette année ne fera pas exception. Il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser place à la musique et aux danseurs. Que le Grand Balai commence, amusez-vous !

Une grande acclamation suivit ce petit discours et les couples de danse se formèrent.

Sanji n'avait même pas le cœur à inviter Nami-san, ou Robin-chan ou n'importe qu'elle autre jolie fille. Mais il était étonné de ne voir aucun cheveux verts sur la piste.

- C'est pourtant pas les cavalières qui lui manque à celui-là ! grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

En fait, Zoro n'avait aucune envie de danser avec les sangsues qui étaient autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire enrager cet abrutit de cuistot, et d'après ce qu'il avait put voir, ça avait plutôt bien marché. Maintenant qu'il ignorait de plus en plus ses nouvelles fans, elles finirent pas s'en aller ou danser avec d'autres personnes, pour le plus grand bonheur de Zoro qui put enfin déguster le buffet en paix.

La soirée avançait, plus ou moins tranquillement selon les personnes, jusqu'à ce que la reine fasse une nouvelle annonce.

- Mes chers amis, le moment approche ! Je déclare donc la Danse des Etoiles ouvertes ! Comme nous avons des invités parmi nous, je me permets de ré expliquer pour tout le monde le principe de cette danse. Tout le monde présent ce soir se doit danser, et pour éviter les problèmes, un tirage au sort à lieu plus tôt dans l'année et désigne les partenaires pour cette danse spéciale qui accueille la Pluie d'étoiles. Comme nos invités n'ont pas pu participer à ce tirage au sort, je vais moi-même décider des partenaires de danses. Un dernier détail avant cela néanmoins, je me dois de vous préciser que les partenaires sont obligatoirement de même sexes.

Gros arrêt aussi bien chez Zoro que chez Sanji, les deux se demandant s'ils devaient prier pour danser avec l'autre, parce que c'est ce dont ils avaient envie, ou pas, à cause de ce qui pourrait arriver… ils savaient qu'ils arriveraient à retenir leurs gestes et leurs paroles, mais ce ne sera pas forcément le cas pour les réactions de leur corps… et c'est de cela, et de l'attitude de l'autre vis à vis de cette situation, dont ils avaient peur.

- Tout d'abord, Nami et Robin, bien évidemment. Ensuite, Chopper, c'est la première fois qu'un animal ayant mangé un fruit du démon participe à notre fête,… et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de notre biche Ana. C'est la mascotte de l'île. Je suis sûre que vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

Et un Chopper se trémoussant partout, un !

- Et pour finir, conclut Anshin en passant discrètement un regard complice à Nami qui lui répondit par une sourire, les garçons. Je propose de mélanger les groupes qui se sont formés pour l'habillage, c'est-à-dire…

Deux personnes retiennent leur souffle…

- Luffy et Usopp, et Zoro et Sanji. Avec Luffy et Zoro en meneurs de danse.

Les dés étaient lancés. Zoro espérait que son attirance pour le blond ne se verrait pas trop. Il savait qu'il n'éprouverait jamais la même chose que lui, c'est pourquoi il garderait son secret pour lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas en profiter un peu. Il était humain après tout, et cette chance de danser avec lui, avec une bonne excuse en prime, ne se représentera pas tout les jours.

Sanji se demandait encore se qu'il devait en penser. Il venait de finir de réfléchir au sujet épineux qu'était Zoro et on venait lui annoncer qu'il allait être obliger de danser avec lui. Bon, de toute façon il était obligé de le faire, mais pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée, c'était raté. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas avoir les mêmes "problèmes" lorsqu'il serait contre marimo, et que se serait une bonne occasion de faire le point quant à ce qu'il ressentait.

Les couples annonçaient se formèrent et la musique commença.

Zoro et Sanji s'étaient rapprochés pour danser une sorte de valse, tout en maintenant une distance respectable entre eux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à toi de faire l'homme pour la danse, grogna Sanji. Tu es aussi gracieux qu'un éléphant vert !

- Mister Prince est gêné ? Pourtant comme ça tu pourras savoir ce que ressentent tes chères demoiselles ! Tu devrais être content. Et d'ailleurs, je te signale que question danse, je suis sûrement meilleur que toi !

- Ah ha ?! Je serais curieux de voir ça, k'so marimo !

Le rythme de "valse" s'arrêta et la danse pris un rythme plus rapide, comme… une salsa. Zoro sourit. Il raffermit la prise qu'il avait dans le dos de Sanji et le força à se coller à lui. Sanji, surpris par cette soudaine proximité émit un hochet de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre remarque car Zoro commençait les pas de base de la salsa. Le blond eut à peine le temps de se mettre dans le bain que le sabreur lui fit comprendre en le regardant qu'il allait commencer les passes. Le cuistot doutait de ses capacités en ce qui concerne la danse ? Il allait voir qu'il se trompait !

_- On va commencer doucement et s'il suit toujours, on va pousser un peu plus loin. Cette histoire de danse devient intéressante. Surtout si ça me permet de me rapprocher autant sans que ça ait l'air de trop le gêner. Il doit être trop concentré pour réaliser, ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé lorsque je l'ai rapproché. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai intérêt à me concentrer, et sur autre chose que sur le contact un peu trop… sensuel… entre son corps avec le mien… Il se débrouille plutôt bien le sourcil en vrille ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à suivre le rythme que je lui imposais. Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant. Et en bonus, je peux profiter de son bel œil, aussi bleu que l'océan et tellement captivant, de ses précieuses mains, de son odeur, de son corps très près du mien, suivant les mouvements que je lui imprime, sans que tout cela ne soit suspect. Il a bien fait preuve d'un peu de résistance au début, mais c'est vite passé. Et maintenant, le sentir si près de moi, se déhanchant ainsi contre mon bassin, en repensant à son corps blanc que j'ai pu admirer aux bains tout à l'heure, à son torse,… c'est assez pour réveiller quelque chose qui devrait rester endormi pour le moment ! Hum, se concentrer ! Avoir l'air de dominer la situation et surtout la question du "Qui danse le mieux ?" !_

Sanji n'en menait pas bien large non plus. Il aurait bien aimé rabattre le caquet de ce satané sabreur mais il devait admettre qu'il se débrouillait mieux que ce qu'il pensait.

_- Qui aurait cru que ce tas de muscles serait capable de mener aussi bien une danse qui se voulait être sensuelle ! Je vais vraiment de surprise en surprise avec lui aujourd'hui, mais il faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Sinon, il risque de remarquer qu'il me fait de l'effet et il se pourrait très bien qu'il aime en jouer pour me provoquer. En même temps, si les places étaient inversées, je serais le premier à le faire… mais dans ce cas-là, s'il commence à ce petit jeu, je ne suis pas sûr de gagner… Bon, il faut que je me concentre ! Je vais lui montrer que moi aussi je sais danser ! Allez ! Sanji, mon grand, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par son regard de braise,… si intense…_

Il se rendit alors compte que, même le meilleur des regards de sa Nami-san ou Robin-chan n'aurait jamais autant d'effet que celui, vert profond, posé sur lui en ce moment même ! Et cette prise de conscience le troubla. Ça le troubla plus que son bassin collé à celui de son nakama et qui se mouvait de façon si excitante. Plus que l'espace inexistant entre eux. Plus encore que la main qui descendait lentement le bas de son dos et qui le tenait fermement contre Zoro, comme pour l'empêcher de partir… mais il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il avait bien lutté un peu au début, mais c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Car le sabreur était comme un aimant tranquillisant pour lui. Il l'attirait, et dès que le blond était rentré dans son espace vital, soit environ 1m, il ne voulait plus en sortir, il était juste bien, apaisé, rester là pour toujours, sans se poser de questions. Même lorsqu'ils se battaient pour une broutille, ça lui permettait à la fois de se défouler et de redevenir calme, et c'est bien souvent pour ça qu'il le cherchait lorsqu'il était énervé… et pas forcément à cause le sabreur. Au début, il voulait mettre cet apaisement sur le dos de l'épuisement après la bataille, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face, qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui était évident pourtant. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en parler, parce que de un, il allait se faire clairement rembarrer. De deux, le comportement de Zoro deviendrait gênant et il ne manquerait pas de faire des allusions fréquemment (et quand on est sur le même bateau, c'est pas génial !). De trois, ça fait mal, il faut dire ce qui est ! Et de quatre, il avait sa fierté ! Etre remballé par une belle inconnue passait parce que, justement, c'était une inconnue à qui il ne devait pas faire tous les repas et il ne dormait dans le même dortoir, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, et surtout, une femme avait le droit de lui faire ça, cet abruti vert NON !

Tel était le combat qui faisait rage en Sanji. il décida alors de se calmer et de se concentrer sur la danse afin de ne pas se faire humilier par une algue humaine. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et fixa les deux émeraudes qui ne demandaient qu'à être admirer. Et là le vide se fit aussi autour de nos deux danseurs. Le rythme de la musique se calma, et celui de leur danse aussi. Tout semblait avoir disparu autour d'eux, les gens, les regards, leurs propres a priori,… ils dansaient juste, ne se posant plus de questions, ne se torturant plus l'esprit avec des hypothèses. Ils se regardaient juste dans les yeux et dansaient, parce qu'ils étaient bien comme ça, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? Pourquoi se cacher ? Ils aimaient ça, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, alors qui avait-il de mal ? Pourquoi ne pas juste profiter de cet instant ?

Puis la pluie d'étoiles filantes commença alors qu'ils dansaient encore. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent plusieurs "Oh !" et "Ah !" qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, regardèrent les gens et tournèrent les yeux vers le ciel, et ça sans se lâchaient. Une main de Zoro était toujours dans le bas du dos de Sanji, celle de ce dernier sur l'épaule du sabreur et la libre qui leur restait était en compagnie de sa collègue. Ils regardèrent ce magnifique spectacle que leur offrait le ciel en restant dans leur petit monde à part. L'instant était magique, unique. Ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps s'écoula mais ce fut assurément trop court… les étoiles filantes disparurent et les gens applaudirent. Les deux sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent, comme réveillés d'un beau rêve, se regardèrent et détournèrent rapidement la tête, marmonnant leur mécontentement imaginaire concernant cette danse, afin que l'autre ne remarque pas la gêne qui se lisait sur leur visage et la légère rougeur au niveau des joues. Ils applaudirent aussi tout en regardant autour d'eux pour voir si personne ne les avaient surpris.

Ils ne virent pas le sourire espiègle d'une navigatrice et celui amusé d'une archéologue. Elles rejoignirent Luffy et Usopp, qui n'avait plus de pieds à cause d'un mauvais danseur de capitaine, puis allèrent vers Zoro et Sanji.

- Alors ? Comment était votre danse ? demanda innocemment Nami.

- Atroce, heureusement que Luffy est meilleur capitaine de pirates que meneur de danse ! répondit Usopp. Enfin… ça reste à voir finalement. Une goutte apparu derrière sa tête.

- Mmm. Et vous deux ? regardant Zoro et Sanji.

Sanji essaya de reprendre assez vite contenance avant que les autres ne se doute de quelque chose.

- Heureusement que je suis un bon danseur, j'ai pu montrer à ce marimo géant comment se débrouille un pro ! Mais si tu veux je peux te montrer Nami-san ! répondit Sanji revenue en mode "mellorine".

Zoro soupira et partit en direction du buffet. Sanji oublia vite Nami et le regarda s'éloigner et se demanda s'il avait bien vu un air contrarié sur le visage du sabreur. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Pff, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être compliqué…

_- Et des toutes personnes existantes dans ce monde, il a fallu que ce soit lui pour qui je me prenne la tête, hein ?!_

Zoro n'en pouvait plus. Il avait eu l'impression de passer, enfin, un moment privilégié avec le blond (SON blond !), et il fallut que son "mellorine" gâche tout !

_- C'est pas vrai ça ! Il semblait pourtant apprécier notre danse, il ne disait rien et n'avait même pas un air suffisant dans le regard. Non, il était juste le véritable Sanji, sans masques et sans artifices… trop craquant ! Quand je le vois comme ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux… Il est vachement mignon de près ! Et il était si sensuel, presque féminin s'il n'avait pas cette fierté masculine qui le rendait, certes, irrésistible, mais qui, dans le même temps, l'éloignait de moi. Parce que c'est bien à cause de cette satané fierté qu'il sera dur, voire impossible, de le faire passer de mon coté… Pourtant cette danse, qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai senti en lui ? Est-ce que c'était le vrai Sanji ? Et si ça l'était, qu'est-ce que le fait de ne pas me repousser signifiait ? A-t-il apprécié cette danse comme c'est le cas pour moi ? Fait chier ! Il a fallu que ce soit lui pour qui je me prenne la tête, hein ?!_

Chacun vécut cette "après danse" comme il pu et fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Plus tard, la reine rassembla à nouveau les Mugiwara afin de leur parler du reste de leur séjour sur l'île.

- Notre île renferme beaucoup de richesses. Nous avons des ruines et des musées consacrés à nos techniques mais aussi à notre histoire et celles d'autres îles dont nous sommes fiers. Des rues marchandes de taille modeste comme vous avez peut être déjà pu le voir, un zoo et une forêt aux espèces diverses et uniques pour certaines. Bref, je serais heureuse de répondre à vos questions concernant ces différents lieux si vous désirez y aller.

Au bout d'un court instant, presque tout le monde trouva son occupation du lendemain et des jours à venir. Luffy et Chopper iraient au zoo, Robin aux musées et aux ruines, Nami dans les boutiques, et Usopp aux musées des techniques et dans les boutiques. Sanji était assez intéressé par la forêt.

- Votre altesse, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur les espèces animales de votre forêt ?

- Bien sûr ! Une bonne partie de la forêt est habitée par des animaux assez "communs" et c'est souvent dans cette région que nous chassons pour notre viande. Mais plus loin, il existe une zone moins fréquemment visitée où il y a plus de bêtes sauvages mais qui sont plus goûtes.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant ! Je pense que je vais m'y rendre demain afin de ramener un peu de goût pour les estomac cet équipage.

- Je me dois de vous prévenir que la plupart de ces animaux sont de très grandes tailles et…

- Ah oui ? Grands comment ? coupa Sanji.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Notre Love Cook aurait-il peur des petites bêtes de la forêt ? dit Zoro qui avait, bien entendu, sauté sur l'occasion qui se présentait de le faire enrager. Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que tu ailles au zoo sourcil en vrille ! Je te ramènerais quelque chose que tu pourras tranquillement nous préparer à la cuisine !

- Oh, mais c'est marimo qui veut faire croire qu'il est utile ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tête d'algues, je saurais ramener quelque chose, et ça sera sûrement plus gros que tout ce que tu aurais pu ramener. C'est bien sûr du conditionnel puisque tu ne pourras pas aller dans cette forêt demain car tu te seras perdu ou endormi avant !

Nami avait déjà préparé ses poids et était prête à frapper mais Anshin l'arrêta d'une main et avec un regard qui en disait long.

- QUOI ? continuait Zoro. Tu crois peut être que tu pourras arriver à attraper quelque chose de plus gros qu'une souris avec tes jambes de femmelettes ?

- Tu veux quelles viennent te dire bonjour ces jambes, hein ? K'so marimo ! Sanji allait frapper, d'ailleurs Zoro avait déjà commencé à dégainer une épée, lorsque Sanji se figea. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Très bien, comme on avait pas pu se départager à Little Garden (bien que le mien était le plus gros mais ta mauvaise foi l'était encore plus –grosse-), on va remettre ça. Et cette fois-ci, ma victoire sera nette et sans bavures !

- Ça me va. Sauf que c'est moi qui vais gagner et tu penseras à ta défaite cuisante les trois prochains mois où tu cuisineras MON trophée !

- Ça me ferait mal ça tien !

Ils allaient commencer à vraiment se battre cette fois mais Nami les arrêta, comme la reine n'avait rien dit. Puis la navigatrice pris Anshin à part et lui demanda pourquoi elle l'avait arrêtait la première fois. Elle lui expliqua alors :

- Dans cette partie de la forêt il existe certes ces animaux gigantesques mais pas seulement. Il y vit aussi une variété de fleur très spéciale. dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Très spéciale ? Comment ça ? demande Nami intriguée.

- Son parfum agit sur les gens. Oh, ce n'est pas dangereux pour la santé, je vous rassure. Nous nous en servons parfois pour… des cas extrêmes comme celui de vos amis.

- Elle agit sur les gens ? Mais comment ? Quel est son effet ? insista Nami.

Tout se qu'elle eut comme réponse, c'est le sourire de la reine qui s'agrandit…

Fin chapitre 2.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) : ça me fait penser au Miel et les Abeilles (salut à toi, fan du Club Dorothée) mais bon, c'est la meilleure image que j'ai trouvé pour cette situation !

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à écrire la suite hihihi… (déjà des idées plein la tête !)

Votre avis est toujours le bien venu et ça fait toujours plaisir :)

La suite devrait trop tarder

P.S. : J'ai lu une fanfic un jour qui parlait de danse aussi (d'un tango si je ne m'abuse) et j'y ait repensé récemment en regardant un film et je me suis dit que c'est un excellent moyen pour les rapprocher… enfin, un des moyens en tout cas ). Je suis en train d'en exploiter d'autres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Une mystérieuse fleur

**Chapitre 3**

**Auteur:** Jade Hatake

**Couple :** Zoro x Sanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda comme le super concept de One Piece. Sauf Anshin, ça, c'est mon perso :)

**Note : **

- paroles des persos

_- pensées de persos_

DESOLEE pour le retard ! ça fait presque 2 mois. Désolée pour toutes les personnes qui attendaient la suite. J'essaye que le chap 4 ne mette pas autant de temps !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

Karasu57 : voilà enfin le chap où on apprend les effets de la fleur. du lime au prochain chap )

Eileen-san : merci, je passe pas mal de temps à relire à chaque fois ce que j'écris pour faire bien tout ressortir, alors, si ça se sens quand on le lit, mes efforts sont réconpensés ! )

yuki-chan : elle était attendue cette fleur, alors, la voilà !!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après la fête, notre joyeux équipage alla dormir dans les chambres du palais. Enfin, certains réussir à dormir sans problèmes, comme Zoro, qui revivait chaque instant de la danse en rêve, sentant presque les mouvements de l'autre sur son corps, s'imaginant une autre fin. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que le réveil lui semblerait bien difficile, mais aucune loi ne régissait les rêves, il pouvait penser à qui il voulait comme il le voulait. Et puis, c'était tellement agréable…

D'autres eurent beaucoup plus de mal à fermer l'œil.

Ce fut par exemple le cas pour notre cher ami cuistot, qui voyait d'abord des yeux émeraudes le fixer d'une façon assez gênante, puis Zoro en entier, plus ou moins habillé. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser.

_- Comment ça je ne sais pas quoi en penser ?! Bien sûr que je sais ! C'est juste que j'ai dû supporter de trop près la vision de cet abrutit de marimo pendant cette danse qui a durée trop longtemps. Et maintenant je cauchemarde de lui, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Grrr ! Il faut qu'il me hante jusque dans mes nuits cette algue humaine !_

Bien sûr, Sanji aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple. Bien sûr, Sanji **SAVAIT** que ce n'était pas aussi simple… mais entre le savoir et l'admettre, il y avait un énorme pas qu'il n'était pas près à franchir, consciemment du moins.

Bref, la nuit se passa plus ou moins bien.

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, tout le monde se prépara à son activité de la journée !

Pendant qu'elle se rendait aux boutiques, Nami se demandait quels pouvaient être les effets de cette mystérieuse fleur dont la reine lui avait parlé la veille.

_- Bah, le mieux c'est encore d'attendre. La danse de hier soir a été une bonne idée de sa part, faisons lui confiance_, se dit-elle.

**Côté de Zoro et Sanji **

Ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ni même depuis qu'ils étaient levés d'ailleurs.

Sanji était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir. Le mieux est de faire comme d'habitude mais il avait peur de faire une gaffe, de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler comme hier soir, que son corps et son esprit le trahissent si ce sabreur se rapprochait de trop. Et le fait qu'il pensait encore à cette danse et aux maudits rêves… heu… cauchemars, qu'il a fait cette nuit n'arrangeait pas l'état d'esprit du pauvre blond.

_- Me persécuter dans la vie réelle ne lui suffit plus ? Il faut aussi qu'il m'envahisse quand je dors ? Et du coup je passe de nouveau mes journées à y penser ! K'so marimo ! __K'so marimo ! K'so marimo ! K'so marimo ! K'so marimo !... _

Zoro, quant à lui se demandait aussi ce qu'il devait faire.

_- Il me fait la gueule ou quoi ? D'habitude, il aurait déjà trouvé une excuse pour m'envoyer un coup de pied à la tête… Il a pas été très bavard ce matin non plus d'ailleurs. Ça fait quelques temps qu'il est comme ça sur le bateau aussi, mais il semblait aller mieux depuis l'arrivée sur cette île. Et puis c'est quoi ce regard dans le vide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais bon… rah, ok ok, je m'inquiète pour lui ! Et merde, pourquoi il fallut que je tombe amoureux !_

Ils marchèrent donc en silence jusqu'à la forêt.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au panneau signalant le début de la zone dangereuse de la jungle, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'entrée de la ville, juste après la forêt, dans 3 à 4h.

- Celui qui ramène la plus grosse bestiole gagne, même si je sais que ça risque d'être dur pour toi avec tes trois ouvre-boîtes !

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que tu as une chance de ramener quelque chose, blondinet ?

- Après l'humiliante défaite que je vais te faire subir, tu n'oseras même plus te montrer pendant des mois, k'so marimo !

- Arrête de toujours parler de toi Love Cook ! Parce que tu sais que c'est à toi que ça va arriver. On te verra plus hors de ta cuisine ! D'ailleurs, ne plus voir ta tête me fera des vacances !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se séparèrent.

**Coté Sanji :**

Au bout d'une heure…

- Mr Prince : 1, affreux lézard : 0 ! Yosh, quand l'autre imbécile aura vu la taille de ma prise, il pourra aller retourner nettoyer ses katanas ! Ça t'apprendra à troubler mon sommeil, sabreur du dimanche !

Sanji traînait son trophée sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il aperçu une dizaine de fleurs magnifiques à côté de lui. La fleur était aussi grande que sa main. Elle était d'un jaune d'or du bord des pétales jusqu'à leur milieu, puis elles devenaient vertes émeraudes pour prendre une belle couleur bleu azur au cœur. Les pistils étaient une variation de plusieurs nuances de rouge.

Sanji se pencha, ébloui par une aussi belle fleur, ferma les yeux et huma son arôme.

_- Ahhh, quel doux parfum ! Je vais en cueillir deux pour mes déesses… tiens, c'est bizarre. Pourquoi il fait encore noir ? J'aurais pourtant juré que j'avais ouvert les yeux ! Oula, ça tourne… mais qu'est-ce qui se…_

BOUM !

Et un Sanji dans les pommes ! Un !

**Coté Zoro :**

_- Bon, on va faire gaffe de pas se perdre cette fois ! Alors je vais avancer tout droit jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un animal, je lui règle son compte, et je n'aurais plus qu'à faire demi-tour ! Impossible que je me perde comme ça !_

Au bout d'un certain temps, Zoro tomba enfin nez à nez avec un animal de taille plus qu'imposante. Le sabreur le jugea du regard un instant et décida qu'il ferait l'affaire. Même si l'animal montra de la résistance, il se demanda bien vite sur quel genre d'humain il avait eu le malheur de tomber. Puis Zoro tenta de retrouver son chemin, assommant au passage les montres qui voulaient le boulotter lui, ou son trophée.

Bien sûr, il erra un petit moment dans la forêt, grommelant que s'il y avait des panneaux, on aurait moins de chance de se perdre !

**Côté Sanji :**

_- … mmm, mal de tête ! Sol dur ! Réveil douloureux ! Bon, organiser ses pensées…_

Sanji se releva difficilement et son regard tomba sur les fleurs.

_- J'aurais peut être pas du la sentir, ça doit être elle qu'il m'a fait m'évanouir…_

Il regarda autour de lui et il eut l'impression que quelque chose manquait.

_- Rah, saleté de lézard ! Bien sûr il s'est carapaté lorsque j'étais évanoui. En plus le temps imparti est fini. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour en espérant tomber sur un autre monstre pendant mon retour. Ça me ferait mal de revenir sans le moindre petit animal, l'autre abruti serait trop content ! Enfin, espérons qu'il se soit encore perdu…_

Sanji retourna donc à l'entrée de la forêt mais ne croisa pas la moindre chose vivante de taille acceptable, à croire qu'ils le fuyaient !

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous les mains vides et cherchait désespérément un bobard à faire gober à Zoro pour qu'il ne se moque pas. Mais bon, il avait un peu le temps puisque, bien sûr, ce dernier était en retard. Pendant son attente, Sanji fut rejoint par ses nakamas qui retournaient au palais.

- Tiens, Sanji. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La forêt n'était pas intéressante ? demanda Usopp.

- Bof, si tu apprécies les monstres dangereux et les fleurs étranges, alors ce coin de forêt est un petit paradis. Un endroit comme tu les aimes… répondit Sanji en souriant à moitié.

Usopp déglutit difficilement. Nami et Robin tiltèrent sur le "fleurs étranges" !

- Et t'as rien ramené à manger ? s'enquit Luffy qui commençait à avoir faim.

- Désolé, mon lézard s'est enfui avant que je puisse le ramener… _Hein ?_ _Tiens, bizarre… c'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je n'avais pas envie de leur parler de ma petite mésaventure avec la fleur… Plutôt un petit mensonge pour impressionner Nami et Robin… Enfin, passons…_

- Ah, répondit simplement Luffy visiblement déçu.

- Et il y avait aussi des fleurs étranges ? Que veux-tu dire par là Sanji ? demanda Nami, espérant qu'il s'agisse des fleurs dont la reine lui avait parlé et qui pouvait aider ses amis dans leur "relation".

- Désolé Nami, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Gros blanc…

Enorme blanc…

_- Mmm, soit cette forêt est remplie de fleurs qui ont des effets bizarres, soit il a trouvé la bonne fleur_ jubila Nami. Même si elle ne voyait pas encore où cela pouvait les mener… E_nfin, j'ai dit que je faisais confiance à la reine._

Pas de mode mellorine, pas de petits cœurs de partout, pas de Nami-**SAN**, et surtout une réponse qui ne correspondait pas à Sanji lorsqu'il répondait à Nami ! Tous étaient assez étonnés, mais celui qui l'était le plus, c'était Sanji.

_- C'est moi ou ma phrase " Oh, Nami-san, cette fleur était parfaite pour mettre en valeur ta beauté. Je vais t'en chercher une immédiatement. Et pour toi aussi bien sûr Robin-chan !!! Les fleurs n'existent que pour souligner votre charme !!! " c'est brusquement transformée ?... Oh mon dieu, j'ai manqué de respect à Nami. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi ? Ça fait deux fois que je dis quelque chose que je ne voulais pas… c'était la vérité certes, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Minute…_

Les pièces d'un puzzle s'assemblèrent soudain devant les yeux du pauvre Sanji. Une fleur étrange qui l'a fait tomber dans les pommes et par deux fois il vient de dire ce qu'il pensait. Et il faut plus qu'une simple petite contrariété, comme le fait de perdre un stupide pari, à Sanji pour lui faire oublier d'être courtois avec les dames ! Non, il faut vraiment que ce soit grave.

_- Ne me dites pas que les deux évènements sont liés ?! Et pourtant deux phénomènes si étranges dans un intervalle de temps si court, c'est sûrement pas un hasard… K'so, ça veut dire que je vais dire ce que je pense en permanence ?! Mauvais ça… très mauvais… surtout en ce moment ! _Sanji palissait à vue d'œil. Les autres, à peine remis de leur surprise, le vire se décomposer et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien. Heureusement pour Sanji et son "handicap", il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Zoro venait de sortir de la forêt et les appelait,… malheureusement pour Sanji et son "handicap".

Zoro venait de la forêt avec sa bestiole et remarqua tout ses compagnons un peu plus loin. Il les appela donc. Il vit aussi en se rapprochant que son cuistot n'avait rien ramené, ce qui le fit largement sourire, et s'empressa de lui faire une remarque.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! On dirait que Monsieur "Je-Vais-Te-Mettre-Ta-Raclée-Et-Gagner-Haut-La-Main" est revenu bredouille ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as eu peur, tout seul, contre ces vilaines bêtes ? Elles t'ont effrayé ? Ou alors, en imaginant que tu en ai eu une, tu n'étais pas assez fort pour la transporter jusqu'ici avec tes petits bras ? Ou alors…

Sanji n'écoutait même pas les sarcasmes de Zoro. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : il disait la vérité sans pouvoir se retenir. Il savait qu'il n'arrivait déjà plus trop à contrôler correctement ses pensées lorsque marimo était dans les parages, alors maintenant que les mots s'y mettaient aussi, il risquait de faire une gaffe encore plus énorme qu'avec Nami ! Et en plus tout le monde serait là pour l'entendre ! Pas question ! Mais même si le fait de dire ce qu'il pensait à Zoro, même s'il y avait tout le monde autour, lui faisait peur… Sanji était encore plus terrifié à l'idée d'entendre les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Car même si les autres le regarderaient bizarrement, il pourrait toujours inventer quelque chose une fois que cette malédiction serait passée pour faire passer la pilule. Mais lui… **LUI**, il savait que ce qu'il dirait serait la pure vérité ! Et ça il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre ! Il ne voulait pas admettre non plus que c'est à cause de ça qu'il fuyait. Car oui, la seule réponse convenable que trouva Sanji aux questions de ses nakamas et aux sarcasmes de Zoro fut la fuite, pure et simple. Il lança une vague " cuisine… bateau" et couru en direction de la mer.

Tous furent très surpris de la réaction de Sanji. Ils s'attendaient plus à l'habituelle petite bagarre lorsque ces deux là ont un différent. Nami regarda un moment Sanji partir en courant comme tout le monde, puis se retourna vers Zoro l'air furieuse.

- ZORO ! On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à Sanji pour qu'il court plus vite qu'Usopp rien qu'en te voyant ?!! VA TOUT DE SUITE LE RETROUVER ET T'EXCUSER !!! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y encore fait ce cornichon ! Ca crève les yeux qu'il l'apprécie plus qu'un simple nakama, et il réussi à le fait fuir rien qu'en l'approchant ! Quel abrutit !_ pense-t-elle

Même si personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer, celui qui comprenait encore moins que les autres, c'était bien Zoro. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu ! Ses sarcasmes n'étaient destinés qu'à chauffer un peu le blond pour un petit combat (ce dont il avait –toujours- très envie) et il s'attendait déjà à devoir éviter un mouton shot dont le cuistot avait le secret. Mais le pire, c'était que son état était passé de la joie, liée à sa victoire écrasante, à l'étonnement le plus total, en voyant détaller son adversaire comme un lapin, puis à un mélange l'agacement et de colère, lié à la demande de Nami.

- QUOI ?! Et pourquoi je devrais courir après cet abrutit ? Je ne lui ai rien fait ! C'est de ma faute peut être s'il est parti aussi vite ?!

- ÉVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE BAKA ! C'EST QUI QUI EST SORTI DE LA FORET JUSTE AVANT QU'IL S'ENFUIT ? Alors tu vas **tout de suite** le rattraper et vous allez vous expliquer ! Il n'est pas question de perdre notre cuisinier !

Nami savait qu'elle en rajoutait un peu, mais si Sanji avait succombé aux pouvoirs de **LA** fleur, il fallait absolument que ces deux là restent le plus possible ensemble. Et elle avait déjà un plan pour la suite… Dès que Zoro serait parti, elle irait voir la reine.

- QUOI ?! Luffy se réveille. Sanji veut partir ?! Zoro ! Rattrape-le tout de suite ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine ! Je veux pas que Sanji paaaaaaarte…

Nami n'espérait pas de l'aide de son capitaine mais elle était la bien venue, même si leur motivation était différente.

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! conclut Zoro.

---------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro essayait de se diriger vers la mer pour retrouver le bateau. Nami avait réussi à le convaincre grâce à ses derniers arguments, des bons coups de poids sur la tête. Il grommela pour la forme, parce qu'au fond, il était inquiet pour son blond.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Pourquoi il est parti en courant lorsqu'il m'a vu ? C'est quand même pas à cause de ce stupide pari ?! Ok, il a rien ramené mais il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça normalement. Non, normalement on aurait eu droit à une rencontre entre un coup de sabre et un coup de pied qui aurait dû avoir lieu, pas la fuite de ce stupide cuisinier ! Ou alors c'est encore à cause de la danse de hier soir ? Ou des bains ? Nan… il était pas si traumatisé ce matin. Ou alors ce sont vraiment mes moqueries qui l'ont blessées ?! Je pensais qu'il savait que c'était un jeu depuis le temps… une invitation à se battre… à se défouler. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort… Quoi qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Même si je ne l'admettrais devant lui, il est plutôt fort, voir balèze… il aurait __**dû**__ ramener quelque chose, et pourtant il n'avait rien. Il a dû se passer quelque chose dans la forêt, et j'ai remué le couteau dans la plaie avec mes vannes. Bien joué Zoro ! Encore une fois, tu as fait preuve d'une grande maturité !_

Zoro n'était pas toujours très fin et ne comprenait pas toujours tout, tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'observer et de déceler des incohérences qui pouvaient être liées à une embrouille quelconque, il les sentait venir à des kilomètres ! C'est comme ça qu'il a pu rester en vie aussi longtemps, il sent tout de suite quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Et là, il sentait la situation "pas normale" à plein nez !

Bon, pour compenser son incroyable "détecteur à embrouilles", il n'avait pas été doté du sens de l'orientation. On ne peut pas tout avoir non plus… Bref, c'est pour cela qu'il mit quatre fois plus de temps que la normale pour atteindre le bateau. _Enfin, au moins j'y suis arrivé_.

Et là, blocage. Il n'avait pas du tout songé à ce qu'il pourrait dire. La communication n'avait jamais été son fort. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il était lié, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'état du blond. Et rien que l'idée qu'il puisse avoir fait du mal à **SON** Love Cook à cause de sa fierté et son orgueil d'avoir gagné un stupide pari lui faisait mal. Il n'était pas aussi insensible comme certains se plaisaient à le croire, il était très sensible lorsque ça touchait les personnes qui lui étaient chères, il ne savait juste pas le montrer… et encore moins à l'exprimer. Il vit de la fumée qui montait de l'autre coté du bateau. Il pris son courage à deux mains et monta à bord.

Sanji avait décidé de cuisiner, dès son arrivée au bateau, afin de se calmer… sans y arriver. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à un plan pour éviter le sabreur aussi longtemps que son "problème" persisterait.

_- Je n'ai qu'à trouver la reine, elle me donne un remède (-ça doit bien exister !-) et c'est réglé ! Je peux très bien se passer de voir Zoro quelques temps… Attends... Depuis quand c'est devenu un __**BESOIN**__ de le voir, cette face de marimo ?!! C'est pas comme s'il m'était indispensable ! Rahh, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui ! K'so ! Il fait chier !_

Après avoir grillé une troisième fois le repas, il finit par abandonner et décida d'aller fumer sur le pont.

_- Bon, calme toi ! Paniquer ne va pas améliorer ta situation ! Donc… j'ai malencontreusement respiré une fleur (-magnifique d'ailleurs-) qui m'a d'abord fait m'évanouir, puis qui, apparemment, m'empêche de mentir. Ce dernier point peut devenir très gênant si je continue à avoir des pensées aussi incontrôlables que bizarres sur ce k'so marimo et que je vienne, par malheur, à les exprimer à haute voix… Au fait, puisque ces pensées ont commencé depuis notre arrivée sur cette l'île, peut être que c'est aussi du une autre bizarrerie locale ! Mmm… nan, même si cette explication me plait, ça ne peut pas être ça. Mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir comment arrêter tout ça… la combinaison de ces deux anomalies peut s'avérer très, __**très**__ dangereuse pour moi, surtout parce qu'elle est tournée vers un sabreur qui est pas mauvais… ! Et puis, pourquoi c'est tombé sur Zoro ? Pourquoi pas sur Nami ou Robin ?! Et puis pourquoi moi ? Je dois être maudit…_

Sanji était penché sur la rambarde et regardait l'océan. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Zoro monter sur la bateau. Ce dernier le vit fumer, il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué sa présence. Tant mieux, ça lui laisserait encore un peu le temps avant de devoir parler. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment commencer. Il se contenta donc de s'avancer vers Sanji, en espérant que l'autre sortirait de sa rêverie et commencerait la discussion (-Zoro, ou comment décharger les problèmes sur les autres-). Mais Sanji ne le remarquait toujours pas.

_- Bon, je vais tout de suite aller voir la reine. Elle doit bien savoir quelque chose sur tout cela ! Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, c'est bien elle !_

Il se retourna et commença à marcher mais se retrouva rapidement à quelques centimètres d'un torse musclé, partiellement caché pour un T-shirt blanc. Il fut d'abord étonné puis identifia rapidement le propriétaire de ce T-shirt sans même lever la tête… et là, il fut mortifié. **LA** seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir était juste devant lui… d'ailleurs un peu **trop** devant lui ! Zoro lui aussi fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le cuistot se retourne aussi rapidement sans même l'avoir remarqué… Ils étaient là, immobiles, comme deux idiots, Sanji regardant toujours ce torse et Zoro, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, regardant le haut de ses cheveux blonds, sans pouvoir parler. Puis Sanji réalisa la situation et leur proximité, et se retourna vivement, espérant qu'il l'avait fait assez vite pour que Zoro ne remarque pas les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues. Il repris un peu constance et grogna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, k'so marimo ?

- T'as besoin de m'agresser dès que tu me parles Love-Cook ? répliqua ce dernier sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu t'es enfui tout à l'heure ?

- C'est vrai que toi, tu es la douceur incarnée quand tu t'exprimes… si on peut appeler ça s'exprimer…, répliqua Sanji, ignorant la seconde question.

- Y'a un truc qui te plait pas peut être ?! N'hésite pas à me le dire, que je le fasse plus souvent !

- Pas là peine… tu le fais déjà trop souvent… murmura Sanji assez doucement pour Zoro n'entende pas, pensant aux effets que lui produisaient récemment les attitudes du sabreur.

- Quoi ? demanda Zoro.

- Rien ! Si c'est encore pour me balancer à la figure ta victoire éclatante, c'est pas la peine ! Dégage ! Fout moi la paix !

Zoro se tut, ce qui étonna Sanji.

_- Et merde ! Alors c'est vraiment pour ça qu'il s'est enfui en me voyant ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ?_ pensa Zoro. _Peu importe. Je lui ai fait du mal, et il a l'air de m'en vouloir… assez en tout cas pour ne pas me laisser avoir un petit combat avec lui ! Quel imbécile je suis… Peut être que je devrais… ? C'est pas gagné… mais… pour lui… Peut être que je peux oublier cette fierté mal placée qui l'a heurtée un instant… Et les autres ne sont pas là… Allez !!_

_- Pourquoi il dit plus rien ? Lui aussi il est bizarre ces deniers temps…_ pensa Sanji.

Un silence gênant commença à s'installer. Puis Zoro se lança :

- Sanji, je… je suis désolé.

Sanji n'osa plus bouger. Zoro… s'excusait… auprès de **LUI** ! Trop d'informations contradictoires d'un coup ! Son cerveau était en court-circuit. Il se retourna lentement et vit que Zoro semblait soudain très intéressé par un point imaginaire à l'horizon se situant à sa droite. Une main se grattant l'arrière de la tête et l'autre reposait sur sa hanche.

_- Quand je disais que lui aussi était bizarre… Notre sabreur d'humeur grogneuse, irascible, associable et fier de lui… __**S'EXCUSE**__… envers __**MOI**__ ??? Il est malade ou quoi ? Et puis c'est quoi ce regard troublé qu'il n'ose pas me montrer ? Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est trop… mignon !_

Zoro continua.

- Je m'attendais pas à cette réaction de ta part… je pensais qu'on allait se battre vite fait comme d'habitude. Je m'excuse si mes remarques étaient mal placées et si elles t'ont blessé…

Sur le cul… Sanji était sur le cul ! Ce marimo savait finalement être gentil et aimable avec des gens ! Même si cet abrutit se trompait totalement sur les raisons du départ précipité de Sanji. Il pensait l'avoir blessé et venait s'excuser ?! Son attitude toucha beaucoup Sanji ! Trop peut être. Il devait réagir avant que l'autre ne se pose des questions. Alors il ria doucement…

- Hé ben,… si je m'attendais à ça ! Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel ! Voilà que marimo s'excuse auprès de moi ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir t'enregistrer…

Zoro, encore un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, (-c'est pas comme s'il le faisait régulièrement non plus-) se retourna, étonné. Il essayait d'être gentil est cet abrutit se moquait de lui ?! Il regarda le cuistot en sentant sa colère montait petit à petit et allait répliquer lorsque Sanji tourna de nouveau le dos à Zoro et continua :

- Moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'excuses pour ça… C'est gentil de ta part… merci. Merci beaucoup. Ça me touche… vraiment.

Là, c'était à Zoro d'être étonné. Le cuistot lui avait répondu **gentiment** ?! S'il avait su ça plus tôt, ça fait un moment que qu'il aurait tenté de lui parler avec un peu moins d'agressivité, de temps en temps… Sanji se retourna légèrement pour voir Zoro qui lui souriait. Mais ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, carnassier et sûr de lui. Non, c'était un sourire tendre, calme,… sincère ! Et il lui était destiné à lui, uniquement à lui. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le large, sentant ses rougeurs revenir, et sourit. Et cette fois si, ce sourire lui était entièrement dédié ! En plus il était beaucoup plus beau et plus sincère que ceux qui étaient destinés aux migorées hier soir ! Et qu'est-ce que cet abrutit pouvait être mignon quand il souriait ainsi ! Non, il était plus que ça… il était beau. S'il avait su ça plus tôt, il aurait essayé de lui parler plus calmement de temps en temps. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit Zoro s'approcher et prendre place à la rambarde à sa gauche.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Sanji dans ses pensées qui échappaient toujours plus à son contrôle et Zoro dans les siennes jusqu'à ce que ce dernier demande, toujours sans agressivité.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Sanji, à moitié perdu dans ses rêveries de Zoro souriant, le regarda avec un air un peu béat qui voulait dire " Je suis actuellement occupé, veuillez être précis lorsque vous me posez une question".

- Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite tout à l'heure ? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Sanji, toujours sur son petit nuage créé par le sourire de Zoro, secoua négativement la tête et répondit.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi…enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas pour tes sarcasmes.

Zoro se sentit un peu soulagé

_- Ouf, alors je ne l'ai pas vexé tout à l'heure. Tant mieux ! Et cette sorcière de Nami qui disait que c'était de ma faute ! Elle va voir celle-là quand… attends une minute. Il a dit quoi là ? Ca veut dire quoi ce "enfin, si, mais…" ??? Ca veut dire que c'est quand même de ma faute ? Argh…_

Sanji continua son explication.

- En fait, en sortant de la forêt, j'ai eu des réactions bizarres et en te voyant, j'ai eu peur d'avoir des propos étranges, surtout après la journée d'hier, les bains, la soirée donc j'ai préféré que…

Sanji s'arrêta net, descendant à grande vitesse de son nuage pour s'enfoncer directement dans les abymes. Il était mortifié ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter !? A Zoro en plus ! Il se retourna lentement vers son nakama et vit qu'il abordait un air étonné.

En fait, Zoro était plus qu'étonné par ce qu'il venait t'entendre. D'abord que c'était bien lui qui avait fait fuir le blond, ce qui ne lui plu pas trop. Puis que le cuistot avait eu peur d'avoir des "réactions étranges" surtout après " les bains, la soirée"… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_-K'so, k'so k'so !! J'étais encore tellement dans ma contemplation mentale de cet abrutit que j'ai totalement oublié que je disais ce que je pensais ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui ! Je n'ai plus fait attention et maintenant il se pose des questions ! Rattraper le coup, vite !!_

- Heu, je ne voulais pas dire… enfin si mais… non, c'est pas ce que tu… c'est que j'ai eu peur de… NON !

_- Argh, je peux pas rattraper le coups parce que je ne peux __**PAS**__ mentir !!!_

Sanji cria soudain, excédé par ses bafouillages qui n'arrangeait rien à son affaire. Zoro aurait sursauté s'il ne savait se maîtriser aussi bien. Depuis quand le blond perd-il son assurance ? Où est passé son self-control ? Depuis quand bafouille-t-il des explications sans s'en sortir ? Où sont ses belles pirouettes verbales ?

La cuistot ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Il en avait trop dit et s'il voulait rattraper le coup, il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses puisqu'il ne pouvait mentir. Il opta donc pour la solution de facilité.

- Zoro, ne me pose plus de questions !

Comme on le sait déjà, Zoro sent les embrouilles à des kilomètres, et ça, parce qu'il sait assez bien discerner les gens. Enfin, ces ennemis tout du moins. Mais là, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans le tête de Sanji. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment doué pour réfléchir, il sentait que c'était pas clair. Si Sanji ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait peur des réponses qu'il dirait vu comment il a bafouillé juste avant. Et il n'en faut pas plus pour attiser la curiosité de Zoro. Il voulait en savoir plus.

Une fois sa réflexion terminée, un léger sourire carnassier apparu sur les lèvres du sabreur.

- Alors blondinet, on ne veut plus que je pose de questions ?

Sanji se retourna vers Zoro et pâlit lorsqu'il vit un étrange lueur dans le regard de son nakama. Comme si ce dernier voulait lire en lui, savoir ce qu'il pensait. Et avec son regard perçant, on aurait dit qu'il était pas loin d'y arriver.

- Arrête ça tout de suite marimo, si tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir !

- De quoi tu parles ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Que tu me poses des questions déranggahh… ARRETE J'AI DIT !

Là, Zoro en était sûr ! Quelque chose clochait avec les réponses du cuistot… Déjà, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé dire qu'il avait peur, ensuite, c'est quoi ces questions dérangeantes ? Tout ça ne faisait que renforcer son envie d'en savoir plus.

- Des questions déranggahh ? Mmm, comme quoi ? Quelles sont ces réactions étranges dont tu parlais ? Ou ce qui s'est passé aux bains ? Ou à propos de la danse ? Ou sur ton magnifique bafouillage de tout à l'heure ? Ou alors…

N'en pouvant plus, Sanji ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les mots sur les lèvres du sabreur. Il tenta de lui échapper mais la tâche s'avéra assez compliquée avec les yeux fermés. Finalement, Zoro l'attrapa par les bras, ce qui le força à ouvrir les yeux et se recroquevilla légèrement que lui-même. Il vit que marimo allait encore poser des questions alors il le devança et dit avec un regard implorant.

- Pas de questions Zoro, pas de questions,…s'il te plait, je t'en prie.

Sanji avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait en aucun cas dire les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit aux questions de Zoro. Il ne voulait pas répondre et voir l'autre se reculer. Il ne voulait pas voir de dégoût dans ses yeux… Il ne voulait pas se sentir rejeté. Car c'est ce qui se passerait s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Et là, il comprit enfin le sens de toutes les réactions qu'il a eu ses derniers jours. Son corps et son inconscient avaient réalisés avant sa logique que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son nakama était plus que de la haine, comme il le croyait,… même plus que de l'amitié. En fait, il avait refusé de l'admettre par peur du rejet, parce que pour Sanji, ce genre de relation n'était pas "normale" et que donc, cela ne l'était pas pour Zoro non plus, "normal"… non, en fait ça l'était encore moins pour Zoro. Jamais il n'accepterait ça ! Un homme tout en muscle et en force comme lui ne pouvait que être attiré par les femmes… et les belles en plus. Et ça, il le savait sans même avoir eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Il suffisait de repenser à la soirée des étoiles où ce cher sabreur s'était amusé à faire chavirer le cœur de toutes ces jolies femmes ! Il ne ferait que se ridiculiser et inspirer de l'aversion dans l'esprit de Zoro. C'est pour ça qu'il refusait de voir la vérité. Mais maintenant que Zoro était si près de découvrir son secret, il se sentait perdu. Il ne voulait pas ce rejet. Il ne voulait pas le perdre !

Non, il préférait largement garder la "relation" actuelle qu'il a avec marimo plutôt que de voir du mépris dans ses beaux yeux verts à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, ce qui arrivait souvent quand on est sur un bateau. Il était tout le contraire de Zoro ! Déjà, il était vierge de toutes expériences sexuelles, et en plus, il était (fortement) attiré par un homme, et pas n'importe lequel ! Bon, ok, ce n'est peut être pas une généralité vu que c'est la première fois qu'un homme lui fait cet effet… bon, que **quelqu'un**, en général, lui fait cet effet ! Si Zoro l'apprenait, il pouvait tout de suite quitter l'équipage ! Ou même creuser sa tombe… enfin, s'il n'avait pas dégoûté marimo au point qu'il ne veuille même plus le tuer lui-même. Alors il se bouchait désespérément les oreilles et se mordait fermement les lèvres pour ne pas les ouvrir.

Zoro sentit la détresse dans le regard de son compagnon et se figea. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait encore fait du mal à son blond !? Et là, il vit le début de larmes dans l'oeil bleu qui le regardait et il le lâcha immédiatement, s'éloignant de lui, choqué. Il avait failli le faire pleurer… il avait failli faire pleurer la personne qu'il aimait !? Et il avait peur de lui ?? Mais quelle genre de personne était-il ? Alors qu'il s'était montré gentil juste avant… Il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à satisfaire se curiosité mal placée alors qu'il savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez le cuistot. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne devait pas le forcer… mais ça devait être assez sérieux si Sanji se mettait dans cet état ! C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi !

Zoro regarda ailleurs. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais deux fois en moins de 5 minutes, c'était trop lui en demander… Alors il se contenta de regardait à nouveau un point imaginaire au large, furieux contre lui-même.

- Tu devrais peut être voir Chopper,… pour tes réactions bizarres et tout ça… Il pourra sans doute t'aider. Il est médecin après tout.

Sanji regarda Zoro et vit son trouble, il vit qu'il regrettait d'avoir agit ainsi envers le blond. Et même si ce marimo n'a rien dit, Sanji comprit parfaitement le message et se calma. Y'aurait-il une personne gentille et attentive aux autres sous cette carapace de muscles ?

Sanji sourit discrètement puis répondit :

- Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Ils partirent donc tout les deux en ville afin de retrouver leurs compagnons. Tous les deux se taisaient. Zoro s'en voulait encore et ne souhaitait pas parler à Sanji, de peur qu'il croit qu'il le persécutait encore avec des questions. Sanji, lui, se remettait petit à petit de sa frayeur sur le bateau et espérait que son cas s'arrange vite !

Après avoir tourné en ville pendant une bonne heure sans trouver personne, ils décidèrent d'aller au palais et de demander des informations à la reine.

------------------------

Au palais :

- Ah, vous cherchez vos compagnons ? Alors ils ne vous ont pas prévenu ? demanda la reine.

Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent, sans comprendre, puis se retournèrent vers la reine.

- Robin-san a découvert un nouveau site archéologique à une bonne demi-journée de marche. Nami-san a insisté pour l'accompagner. Elles y resteront demain et reviendront après-demain. Luffy-san, Usopp-san et Chopper-san sont allés à l'autre ville de cette île dès qu'ils ont appris qu'un parc d'attraction immense s'y trouvait. Comme cette ville est à un peu moins d'une journée de marche, eux aussi ne rentreront pas avant après-demain. Je suis désolée, mais il ne reste plus que vous deux. Vous pourriez passer ces deux journées ensemble.

Electrochoc pour les deux pirates.

Pensée de Sanji :

- "_Passer ces deux journées ensemble ?!"_ _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je ressens et je dois passer deux journées seul avec mon fantasme ! Génial !_

Pensée de Zoro :

- _"Passer ces deux journées ensemble ?!"_ _Je dois être en train de rêver… ça se passe toujours comme ça dans mes rêves !_ Il regarda Sanji. _Mouais, sauf que dans mes rêves, mon sentiment est partagé, ce que je doute dans la cas réel… Il va falloir que je passe deux jours sans rien lui faire, vu son état… Rah, maudit, je suis maudit !_

Pensée de Sanji et Zoro :

_- Parfait, c'est tout simplement parfait !! Et bien sûr tout le monde et parti très loin ! Ils l'ont fait exprès ou quoi ?!_

La reine devina aisément à quoi ils pensaient, connaissant la situation entre ces deux. En fait, Nami avait eut une discussion avec elle et Robin peu de temps avant, leur demandant de trouver une ruse pour les laisser tout les deux, seuls, maintenant que Sanji avait senti **LA** fleur. Robin eut l'idée de ce site, et la reine, celle du parc. C'était une véritable petite conspiration qui était en train de se dérouler autour de Zoro et Sanji, mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer que ça pouvait être possible.

Remis plus au moins bien de la nouvelle, Sanji demanda si la reine connaissait une plante bleue, verte et jaune qui pousse dans la jungle.

- Oui, elle est assez connue ici pour être d'une incroyable beauté. Mais elle a ses inconvénients aussi… ne me dites pas que vous avez respiré son pollen ?!

- C'est grave ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas mortel, si telle est votre question. Mais ses effets sont assez dérangeants, même s'ils ne sont que passagers.

"Ils ne sont que passagers !", c'est sans doute la phrase la plus magnifique que Sanji ait entendue aujourd'hui.

Voyant que le blond restait sans voix et sa curiosité reprenant le dessus, Zoro demanda :

- Quels sont les ses effets ?

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de Sanji. La reine la vit et répondit :

- Comme je l'ai dit, rien de mortel,… si on sait y remédier. Le remède en lui-même n'est pas compliqué mais un peu dérangeant. Finalement, heureusement que vous êtes tout les deux ensemble.

Moment d'incertitude…

- Pendant une période variante pour chacun, la personne ayant respiré le pollen ne doit en aucun cas rester seule plus d'une heure. Elle doit toujours être accompagnée de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, sinon elle risque de tomber dans le coma. De plus, il est conseillé de faire certaines activités afin que le corps élimine plus vite pollen. Comme notre village est assez petit, tout le monde se connaît, donc il n'y a jamais eut de problèmes. Et même si quelqu'un tombait dans le coma, il se réveillait au bout de 3 à 4 jours maximum.

Prolongation du moment d'incertitude. Longue prolongation…

Zoro était plus qu'étonné. Ça pouvait faire des trucs aussi dingue une fleur ? Vu que le blond ne disait toujours rien _(ça rend aphone aussi cette plante ou quoi ?)_, il demanda :

- Et il faut combien de temps au juste avant que les effets ne disparaissent ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, cette période varie, mais en générale, il faut deux jours pour que les effets du pollen se dissipent si on pratique les activités conseillées.

Umm, maintenant, c'était sûr ! Il allait devoir passer deux jours avec son blond,… et en plus il avait une bonne excuse ! Si ça c'était pas un signe ! Il n'était peut être pas maudit, finalement.

De son côté, Sanji se demandait ce qui se passait.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passe… Pourquoi ne dit-elle pas la vérité ? _pensa Sanji.

- Heu, Majesté. Je peux vous parler en privé un instant ?

- Bien sûr Sanji-san.

A l'écart des oreilles de Zoro, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer :

- Ce que vous venez de raconter, ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Quels sont les vrais effets de cette plante ?

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir que votre ami le sache, j'ai donc modifier légèrement la réalité au sujet des altérations que vous faire subir cette plante. En fait, ceux qui respirent son parfum sont obligés de dire la vérité. En tout cas leur vérité, ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment.

Sanji grimaça

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… K'so, c'est mauvais ça… très mauvais.

- Vous croyez ?

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste seul ? Maintenant cet abrutit va me suivre partout pendant deux jours et je risque de dire des choses… hum… embarrassantes !

- Où est le problème ? Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir d'être avec lui, sans vos nakamas ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

- Si, j'en ai envie mais pas dans ces condit… oh !

Sanji se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, les yeux exorbités. Elle, elle connaissait le secret de la plante et venait de l'utiliser contre lui. Et à voir son sourire, elle connaissait aussi son secret, à lui, concernant une certaine algue humaine. Comment le savait-elle ?

- Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous ? C'est ce que vous ressentez non ? Alors où est le problème ?

Sanji hésita. Il n'y avait aucun a priori dans ses yeux, aucun dégoût, alors qu'il venait plus ou moins de dire qu'il était attiré par un homme ! Il décida de continuer.

- Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un comme lui serait attiré par quelqu'un comme moi ? On passe notre temps à se battre et à se lancer des piques. Et puis, c'est un homme… J'ai déjà du mal à accepter que je sois tombé amoureux d'un homme, mais en plus je sais que lui aime les femmes. Et je n'ai aucune envie de voir son expression choquée et dégoûtée… Il n'aime pas les hommes, et moi encore moins.

- Pourquoi ? Vous lui avez demandé ?

Sanji s'imagina poser la question à Zoro et rougit. Comme s'il pouvait le faire !

- Non. Mais vous étiez là hier soir non ? Vous avez bien vu comment il a allumé toutes les jeunes femmes…

- Moi, ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il a dansé avec vous.

Le cuisinier rougit de plus belle en repensant à cette danse, à ce corps si près du sien…

- Il y était obligé, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait.

- Vous savez, c'est plus une tradition qu'une obligation. Et puis je ne trouve pas qu'il ait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on impose des choses… je pense que s'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu, il ne l'aurait pas fait, vous ne croyez pas ?

Comme Sanji ne dit rien, elle ajouta :

- Vous savez Sanji-san, l'amour est un sentiment après tout. S'il était commandé par la raison, ça se saurait. Il n'y a pas de logique là dedans. On tombe amoureux d'une personne pour ce qu'elle est, pas parce qu'elle est de tel ou tel sexe. On ne tombe pas amoureux avec ça (en montrant la tête de Sanji),… mais avec ça (en montrant son cœur cette fois-ci). La meilleure chose à faire pour vous, c'est, dans un premier temps, d'accepter ce que vous ressentez, puis d'en parler avec la personne concernée, sinon vous souffrirez, et pas à cause d'une plante cette fois…

Sanji regarda longuement la reine puis répondit :

- Aujourd'hui, je viens enfin de réaliser et d'accepter ce que je ressentais pour lui… et ça a été un choc pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face après avoir analysé certaines choses… mais pour ce qui est de lui en parler, c'est une autre histoire.

La reine sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider. Et puis, vous avez deux jours entiers à passer seul avec lui ! Autant que se soit de bonnes journées, non ?

Avant que Sanji n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle appela Zoro.

- Zoro-san, pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ?

_- Ah ! Ils ont enfin fini leur messes basses !_

- Pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas pendant ces deux jours que vous allez passé ensemble, je vais vous préparer une liste de choses que vous devez faire afin d'accélérer le processus d'élimination.

Moment d'hésitation pour Zoro et Sanji. Ils en étaient certains maintenant, ils allaient devoir passer ces deux jours ensemble, et en plus ils y avaient des "activités" conseillées. Ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'il n'y avait rien de trop… personnel, histoire que leurs réactions ne leur fassent pas défaut au mauvais moment. Mais même s'ils espéraient que rien de fâcheux n'arrive, c'était une bonne occasion pour passer du temps avec le canon qui leur servait de nakama, alors autant en profiter un peu, pour une fois !

Ils étaient encore en pleine réflexion sur "est-ce que je dois faire un geste pendant cette période ou pas ?" lorsque Anshin revint avec la liste.

- Bien. Il est fortement toute activité ayant la mer ou l'eau comme contact. Voici ce que les gens font en général.

Elle tendit la liste et les deux la lirent en même temps.

- Les bains

- Le sauna

- La plage (plusieurs fois par jour, si possible)

- Manger des fruits de mer (le restaurant Thalasséo propose un très bon menu)

- Des sports nautiques

- Pêcher

- …

Et la liste continuait encore. Et dirent qu'ils allaient devoir faire tout ça ensemble ! Bon, ok, ils en rêvaient, mais comme il se doutaient que l'autre était dégoûté à cette idée, ils jouèrent la comédie et firent des mines peu réjouîtes. Une symétrie parfaite !

- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes nos hôtes, et que tout est gratuit pour vous, bien sûr. Ah, une dernière chose Zoro-san. Vous devez rester avec lui presque tout le temps car vous n'avez qu'un délai d'une heure au maximum. Et comme Sanji-san doit être en contact le plus possible avec de l'eau, vous devrez l'accompagner. Je vais vous donnez une autre chambre aussi, pour que vous puissiez dormir tous les deux…

- QUOI !!! crièrent Sanji et Zoro.

- Vous devez rester dans un rayon de 2 mètres, maximum 3, l'un de l'autre. Vous ne pouvez donc pas dormir dans des chambres séparées.

Sanji était sous le choc, mais était assez impressionné aussi par la facilité avec laquelle la reine avait réussi à leur préparer deux journées presque "en amoureux", même si ce terme lui semblait étranger lorsqu'on parlait de Zoro et lui. Elle avait même réussit à les faire dormir dans la même chambre ! Elle était douée ! Reste à voir comment marimo prendrait tout ça.

Côté de Sanji :

_- Peut être que je devrais me bouger aussi ? Je ne suis pas un lâche après tout. Ni un faible, alors c'est certainement pas ce marimo qui va me faire perdre mes moyens, non mais !_

Côté de Zoro :

_- Bon, si on résume la situation, je pense pas que je puisse trouver mieux comme moment pour tester les réaction du blondinet. Bah, ça à jamais était mon truc de réfléchir et je me suis vraiment pris la tête aujourd'hui. On verra bien comment ça se passe, j'agirais en conséquence, c'est ce que je fais le mieux. _

Côté de Anshin :

_- Ces deux jours risque d'être… intéressants._

------------------------

Fin chapitre 3

Reviews plz


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Une mystérieuse fleur

**Chapitre 4**

**Auteur:** Jade Hatake

**Couple :** Zoro x Sanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda comme le super concept de One Piece. Sauf Anshin, ça, c'est mon perso :)

**Notes : **

- paroles des persos

_- pensées de persos_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

J'ai été très surprise, car j'avais déjà reçue plein de reviews trop sympas le lendemain du post du 3e chapitre ! Merci beaucoup =)

Bon, le Chapitre 4 a été un peu long à venir… bon ok, le terme "un peu" n'est pas approprié ici ! GOMEN !!!

En espérant que la lecture vous soit agréable !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro et Sanji sortirent du palais avec la liste que la reine leur avait donné. Sanji n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de perdre le contrôle et Zoro ne voulait pas poser des questions de peur que l'autre pense qu'il le persécutait. Mais quand même, il avait réfléchit (un peu) et il y avait quelques trucs qui le dérangeaient.

- Finalement, t'es plutôt chanceux comme gars ! finit-il par sortir.

Sanji le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

_- Je vais passer deux jours et deux nuits avec la seule personne qui me fait fantasmer (bon, jusque là, c'est vrai que c'est pas dérangeant), mais cette personne est Roronoa Zoro, avec qui je m'entends __**SUPER**__ bien et … un __**homme**__ ! __**ET**__, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je suis obligé de dire la vérité pendant deux jours ! Alors, il va forcément se rendre compte, premièrement, que la reine n'a pas dit toute la vérité, deuxièmement, de mes sentiments envers lui, et troisièmement, que finalement il me déteste encore plus que ce qu'il ne pensait. Alors désolé, mais il va falloir m'expliquer __**EN QUOI**__ je suis un gars __**chanceux**__ !!_

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi marimo ? Parce que je vais devoir passer deux jours à te coller ?!

Sanji réalisa trop tard qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne rien dire histoire de ne pas sortir de conneries. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre par des piques aux vannes du sabreur. Mais là, il devait encore avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se retourna vers Zoro, pensant encore le retrouver surpris, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait parlé ces derniers temps… mais il n'en était rien.

_- Et mais attends… j'ai rien dit de compromettant cette fois ! Et c'est la vérité en plus, je vais vraiment passer deux jours avec lui. Apparemment la fleur n'empêche pas le ton sarcastique tant que ce que je dis est vrai !! Bien ça ! Très bien même ! A retenir !_

Zoro fut un peu surpris par la phrase du blond mais se repris bien vite. Il état content que le cuistot ait retrouvé sa verve. Leur petit jeu était moins marrant lorsqu'il ne répondait pas.

- Non, je parlais du fait que tu aurais déjà pu être dans le coma si tu avais eu moins de chance.

Sanji le regarda, sans rien dire. Alors Zoro continua.

- Quand tu es sorti de la forêt, t'es tout de suite tombé sur Luffy et les autres. Et puis quand tu t'es enfui au bateau, t'as eu de la chance que cette ville soit assez petite et que j'ai pu te rejoindre rapidement.

- Tu veux dire que comme cette ville est petite, tu ne t'es pas perdu trop longtemps ?

_- Yosh ! Succès de la deuxième "pique-vérité" ! C'est vraiment pratique ça ! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, le temps qui s'est passé lorsque je me suis réveillé dans la forêt et quand j'ai retrouvé les autres ne doit pas faire plus de 45 mins. Et je suis aussi resté moins d'une heure seul sur le bateau. La reine a vraiment bien calculé pour le coup de "ne pas passer une heure tout seul"._

- Urusei ! Je ne me perds pas,… je visite.

- Mmm. _Bonne solution aussi le "mmm" !_

Après un petit silence, Zoro demanda.

- Juste un truc… pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je te pose des questions sur le bateau ? La reine n'a rien dit là-dessus.

_- Et merde ! Comment je suis sensé répondre comment là ? Je ne peux rien dire, sinon il va tout de suite comprendre ce qui se passe et je n'aurais même pas pu profiter d'un peu de temps avec lui !_

Mais, heureusement pour Sanji, Zoro continua.

- C'est aussi un truc de la plante, hein ? C'est de ça dont vous avez parlé tout les deux ?

Sanji jubila. C'était parfait ! Zoro avait répondu lui-même à sa question.

_- Oh, Zoro ! Finalement tu peux arrêter d'être un emmerdeur de temps en temps ! Pile ce qu'il me fallait ! Je t'aime !_

- Oui, c'est un effet de la plante. Mais il agit sur quelque chose d'assez… personnel, c'est pour ça qu'on en a parlé seul à seul avec la reine.

Encore une fois, ce n'était que la vérité. C'était bien un effet de la plante (pas besoin de dire que l'autre était un faux, ça ne faisait pas partie de la question!) et il empêchait la personne de cacher, entre autres, ses sentiments, c'était donc personnel. Finalement, Sanji commençait à s'y faire à ce handicap. Peut être que ces deux jours ne se passeront pas si mal que ça.

- Je vois, donc il y avait bien un deuxième effet du à cette plante. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas que je te pose des questions dessus, c'est ça ?

- Oui. _Réponse simple, précise, efficace. C'est bien champion, continue comme ça !_

Zoro soupira.

- Bon. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sanji, qui commençait à être plus confiant pour les deux jours qui s'annonçaient, se rendit compte que ces derniers commençaient là, maintenant, tout de suite. C'était à partir de maintenant qu'il allait passer tout son temps avec Zoro et qu'il lui faudra agir. Mais c'est venu tellement vite, il n'a même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, un plan pour s'approcher de Zoro. Il paniqua légèrement et se dit qu'il lui fallait trouver un endroit où il pourrait y penser tranquillement. Il regarda la liste que la reine leur avait donnée.

- _Les bains… c'est un bon endroit pour réfléchir_. Puis il lui revint en mémoire la scène de Zoro aux bains le premier jour. Sanji vira légèrement au rouge. _C'est peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça, c'est un pas trop rapide et je ne pourrais pas mettre au point un plan sans y penser. Voyons, il doit bien avoir un autre endroit… tiens, la plage. C'est bien ça !_

- Ça te dit la plage ?

Zoro regarda Sanji.

_- La plage ? C'est vrai que ça fait parti des activités de la liste mais quand même… Depuis quand le blondinet veux faire bronzette ? Il est aussi blanc que de la porcelaine, on a peur de le casser si on le touche. Et dieu sait que j'ai envie de le toucher, d'explorer son… hum c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Et puis, je pourrais m'occuper la tête, histoire d'arrêter de penser au blond, parce que si je continue deux jours avec toutes ces pensées, c'est ma santé mentale, en plus de ma santé physique, qui va y passer._

- Mmm. se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en se dirigeant dans le sens opposé à la plage.

Sanji remarqua l'incohérence entre sa réponse et sa direction. Il opta pour se dire que Zoro était d'accord pour la plage, mais qu'il faisait encore preuve de son sens **personnel** de l'orientation…

- C'est par là, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire les boutiques avant. ironisa Sanji.

Zoro grommela un truc comme quoi il savait où c'était puis ils partirent au bord de la mer. La plage était très jolie, du sable fin, des cocotiers un peu partout… un petit paradis en somme. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur le sable, Sanji ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers un cocotier pour profiter de son ombre. Il lui fallait un peu de silence et de calme pour réfléchir à son plan.

_- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Il m'est arrivé d'avoir des absences sur le bateau lorsque mon regard se posait sur Zoro où lorsque je pensais à lui, et cela même pendant la préparation des repas (et trouver quelque chose qui me distrait lorsque je fais la cuisine est __**extrêmement**__ rare). Puis nous sommes arrivés sur cette île où nous avons été très bien accueilli, et nous avons pris un bain où ce marimo n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire un show assez sexy… même si je n'avais pas encore réalisé mes sentiments à son égard à ce moment, j'ai eu un sérieux coup de chaud ! Ensuite il y a eu cette soirée où il était beau comme un dieu et s'est amusé à jouer les Don Juan avec les demoiselles puis a fini par danser avec moi d'une façon très classe et sensuelle, ce qui est étonnant vu comment il peut être gauche parfois. Finalement, il y a eu ce stupide pari où nous sommes allés chasser en forêt et où j'ai eu la bonne idée se sentir la __**SEULE**__ fleur qui pouvait empêcher les gens de mentir… et maintenant je dois passer deux jours avec lui grâce aux astuces de la reine et l'absence du reste de l'équipage qui a disparu comme par enchantement… Bien sûr, ce n'est que depuis peu que je me suis rendu compte que je suis amoureux de cet imbécile, sinon cela aurait été trop facile… Nous disons donc, __**un plan**__ !_

Voyant Sanji s'installer sous un cocotier, l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Zoro se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il décida de courir un peu le long de la plage. Comme la reine avait dit de ne pas rester éloigné de Sanji trop longtemps, il ferrait des allers retours assez courts afin de passer régulièrement devant le cuisinier.

_- Il a l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose… peut être à cet aspect de la fleur dont il ne m'a pas parlé… Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? C'est son problème après tout !... Rahh, à quoi bon te mentir, tu es inquiet pour lui ! Peut être qu'il pense à ces deux jours qu'on va passer ensemble ? _Sentant son cerveau qui commençait à bouillonner, Zoro décida d'aller courir tout de suite._ Je vais me griller les neurones sinon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réfléchir à des plans moi, c'est plutôt le style du blondinet ça. Moi, je marche à l'instinct… ça a toujours bien marché jusque là alors il n'y a pas de raison que ça change._ Et sur ces bonnes pensées, il enleva son T-shirt et il alla courir.

_- Tiens, il change d'exercice ? Ce n'est plus ses éternelles altères ? Enfin, soit c'était ça, soit c'était une sieste. Quitte à choisir, je préfère la première option. Peut être que c'est pour ne pas penser aux deux jours avec moi qu'il court… pour penser à autre chose. Il n'a jamais beaucoup eu l'habitude de réfléchir lors de situations un peu compliquées… il fonce dans le tas sans trop se poser de questions… il appelle ça l'instinct je crois. Moi qui suis toujours en train de réfléchir à la situation, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu survivre jusque là… enfin._

Donc, Sanji réfléchissait à la situation et essayer de prévoir un planning pour ces deux jours, alors que Zoro faisait de l'exercice pour s'empêcher de réfléchir à ces même deux jours.

**Côté Sanji **

Sanji, tout en pensant, regardait au large et laissa son esprit dérivé. Puis quelque chose passa devant son regard. Une forme humaine, torse nu et aux cheveux verts. Difficile de ne pas savoir immédiatement de qui il s'agit. Le blond continua à le regardait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, en se disant que cet instant résumait bien comment il voyait sa situation vis-à-vis de son nakama : quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il regarde, il y a toujours Zoro… il serait toujours là s'il se sentait seul, perdu dans ce large océan. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était sûr, ils étaient nakamas après tout, ils ont déjà eu l'occasion de se battre ensemble et il avait toujours eu cette sensation très claire de soutien de sa part. Jamais il ne l'aurait demandé explicitement (on a une fierté quand même !) mais il savait qu'il serait là, pour lui, le jour où en aurait besoin. Et en réalisant ça, Sanji eut son cœur qui, inexplicablement, se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine. C'est toujours agréable de se rendre compte que l'on n'est pas seul, que l'on peut compter sur quelqu'un qui nous est cher…

_- C'est quand même incroyable, quand j'essaie de séduire des filles, je sais toujours quoi faire. Bon, ça ne marche peut être pas à tous les coups, soit… mais au moins je sais par où commencer ! Mais là, je me sens complètement perdu. En même temps, la situation est totalement différente. Déjà lui, je le connais, contrairement aux filles que j'aborde. Ensuite, c'est un homme et non une femme, donc je ne pense pas qu'il soit réceptif aux phrases que j'ai l'habitude de déclarer. Et enfin, il semblerait que lui je l'ai… enfin, que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, alors que j'abordais des filles que je ne connaissais absolument pas et donc pour qui je n'éprouvais rien. Je dois donc totalement revoir mon plan d'approche. Aaahh… c'est si compliqué… à près tout, pourquoi je devrais faire tout ça, hein ? Je veux dire, on s'en tirait pas trop mal jusque là, on a notre façon à nous de nous entendre est ça allait bien… pourquoi est-ce que j'irais tout gâcher comme ça ?_

Quelque chose attira son regard. Encore une fois, il s'agissait de Zoro. Ce dernier en avait eu assez de courir et avait décidé de prendre un petit bain dans la mer pour se laver et se relaxer. Il était en train de sortir de l'eau et Sanji était à nouveau captivé par cette vision, comme celle des bains. Il vit la scène au ralenti, un Zoro en caleçon, émerger de l'eau, les cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière, la limite de l'eau descendant de plus en plus bas sur son corps, laissant derrière elle des ruisseaux de gouttelettes qui suivaient les sillons des muscles sur sa peau halée. Zoro avait la tête légèrement tournée vers sa droite et regardait la plage, avec le soleil derrière lui. Sanji aurait pu rester de heures à le regarder… on aurait dit… un Dieu, oui, c'est ça, un Dieu émergeant de l'océan. _Je vais passer deux jours et deux nuits avec ce sex-symbol_, pensa Sanji. Et là, il comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait pas continuer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Parce que maintenant, il voyait Zoro différemment. Avant, jamais il ne l'aurait qualifié de Dieu, même en pensée. Il le trouvait vraiment désirable… il aurait pu lui sauter dessus immédiatement, sans que ça lui pose le moindre problème par rapport au fait que ce sont tous les deux des hommes. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit la reine et se dit que finalement, ces deux jours étaient peut-être une chance pour lui. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sanji mais Zoro tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec de l'incompréhension. Le blond admira encore un peu le regard vert intense qui lui était destiné avant de réaliser qu'il était littéralement en train de le mater, et que l'intéressé le voyait très bien. Il détourna rapidement le regard, le rouge aux joues et le bas des reins qui commençait à chauffer sérieusement. _Oula, décidemment, le mélange Zoro et eau est dangereux pour ma santé_, _à consommer avec modération_, pensa-t-il. _Et en plus il m'a vu ! Faites qu'il ne me pose pas de questions… Argh, il arrive par ici, bon, se calmer, se calmer, respire…_

**Côté Zoro**

_- C'est pas mal de faire des aller retours le long de la plage… ça change… Argh, bon, c'est pas la peine. Plus j'essaie de penser à autre chose, plus je pense à ce maudit blondinet ! Moi qui pensais que j'allais réussir à me changer les idées, tu parles. Comment tu veux ne pas penser à quelqu'un qui est, la moitié du temps, dans ton champ de vision ? En plus il m'ignore royalement… il est dans ses pensées, sans faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. A quoi il peut bien penser ? C'est si terrible que ça, les effets de cette fleur ? En même temps, il ne m'a pas tout dit. Il y a apparemment d'autres effets… hum, j'aimerais bien savoir lesquels. Non, mauvaise idée, vu comment il a réagit sur le bateau, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de vouloir en savoir plus. _

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de penser à autre chose. La plage, le sable fin sous ses pieds, les cocotiers, le doux son de la mer, le soleil descendant sur l'horizon, lui courant, seul avec le blond admirant la vue, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelle ironie, il se trouvait dans un cadre magnifique, avec la seule personne qui lui faisait un put*** d'effet, et il n'osait rien faire. Pourtant il avait une drôle d'impression au fond de lui, il se sentait différent… il n'avait plus envie d'être le personnage qu'il jouait lorsqu'il était avec le blond, toute cette comédie qui consistait à lui balancer des remarques, chercher la bagarre, chercher son attention… enfin, il voulait toujours avoir son attention, mais plus utiliser les mêmes méthodes… il agissait ainsi car il n'a jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses (les sentiments, ou un truc comme ça) et que la provocation marchait toujours. Un peu plus et il se sentirait… romantique. En même temps qui ne le serait pas avec ce cadre et cet être qui avait l'air si doux en ce moment, si fragile… Zoro aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir enfin le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant contre son cœur, l'embrassant, découvrant son corps sous ses ha…

_- Bon, il faut que je change d'exercice… parce que courir sous ce soleil, avec le Love Cook qui est trop craquant quand il est perdu dans ses pensées, et l'espace dans mon pantalon qui commence à rétrécir, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Il faut que je me rafraîchisse les idées… pourquoi pas un bain ? Quelques longueurs me feront du bien._

Et voilà notre sabreur qui enlève ses vêtements pour ne plus que rester en caleçon et alla nager.

Lorsqu'il ressorti, il se rendit compte que le soleil était assez bas, et qu'il était temps d'aller manger… c'est que ça ouvre l'appétit, les exercices physiques. D'ailleurs il en essaierait bien un _"certain exercice physique"_ avec son cher blond… _Où est-il d'ailleurs ?_ Zoro le chercha et le vit, toujours assis au même endroit, en train de le regarder. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler **ça** regarder, comme si de rien n'était… Zoro l'examina un peu plus, il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, il était un peu penché en avant et il semblait détailler tout le corps de Zoro. Puis il croisa son regard, il y vit quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas d'habitude, non, ça ressemblait plus au regard que lui avait lorsqu'il se levait la nuit et qu'il allait dans la salle de bains se rafraîchir après qu'il ait, encore une fois, rêvé du blond dans certaines activités… bref, du… désir ? Non, il avait du mal voir. Alors qu'il voulait en avoir le cœur net, Sanji avait tourné les yeux et semblait assez mal à l'aise. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Zoro, mais ce qui émergeait, c'était que ces deux jours était une chance pour lui et qu'il devait quand même essayer quelque chose. Après tout, il ne laissait peut être pas le blondinet indifférent.

C'est vrai, il avait parlé plus tôt des ces "réactions bizarres", qu'il avait eu peur d'avoir "des propos étranges, surtout après la journée d'hier, les bains, la soirée"… Que devait-il penser de tout ça ? C'est vrai que pour les bains, Zoro ne pourrait pas vraiment dire pourquoi Sanji est parti, mais pour la danse,… il avait eu l'impression de voir enfin de véritable Sanji,… et qui semblait apprécier le moment,… même s'il est repassé en mode "mellorine" juste après. _Et là, on aurait dit qu'il me matait, et pas super discrètement non plus…_ Zoro reprenait confiance en lui. _Ce n'est peut être pas complètement désespérée comme situation… mais bon, je ne sais toujours pas faire de plan, alors je vais juste essayer d'être gentil avec lui, comme sur le bateau avant, peut être que ça débloquera des choses…_

Comme il se rapprochait de Sanji, il se rendit compte que ce dernier était assez gêné.

_- Hum, sans doute parce qu'il sait que j'ai remarqué qu'il me reluquait… si c'est pas mignon ça. Mais quand même, faisons comme si de rien n'était, après tout, ça ne me dérange pas (admire autant que tu veux mon mignon –gros sourire pervers mental-) et si ça lui fait de l'effet, ce sera d'autant plus simple pour moi de le ramener dans mes filets. Et puis j'ai dit que je jouais au gentil maintenant, pas la peine de le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras._

- Alors blondinet, la vue te plait pour que tu restes assis aussi longtemps à admirer le spectacle, demanda Zoro avec des sous-entendus dans son regard et un léger sourire.

Bon ok, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un petit mot, mais rien de bien méchant finalement. Il voulait faire passer le message _"je t'ai vu et je sais que tu sais que je t'ai vu, mais ça ne me dérange pas et tu peux même encore un peu regarder, je ne me rhabille pas tout de suite"_.

Et puis, cela lui permettait de tester un peu le "terrain".

Sanji ne le regarda pas tout de suite. Remarquant que le ton de Zoro était différent de d'habitude, il se retourna et croisa son regard. Il comprit où il voulait en venir et se dit, dans un premier temps, qu'il était plus sage de ne rien dire. Puis il y repensa et se dit que des deux, c'est lui qui avait le plus l'habitude de faire ce genre d'allusions. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il planta un regard "langoureux" dans celui de Zoro et répondit :

- Elle est très séduisante ; la plage, les cocotiers,… surtout la mer et sa faune…… **marimo**.

Là, Sanji voulait faire passer le message _"je sais que tu m'as vu, j'ai très bien compris ton sous-entendu, et puisque ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, j'admets que j'ai beaucoup aimé regarder la … 'faune' aquatique"._

Et puis, cela lui permettait de tester un peu le "terrain".

Zoro fut assez étonné d'obtenir une telle réponse… agréablement étonné… il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il en était ravi. Il sait que le blond a très bien compris son allusion et en a utilisé une autre pour y répondre. Décidemment, il va de surprise en surprise avec ce cuistot.

_- Il ne s'est pas laissé démonter… C'est bon à savoir ça. Soit il n'a tout simplement pas voulu perdre à une petite joute verbale, soit mon allusion ne l'a pas dérangée et il admet avoir apprécié ce qu'il a vu… Ajoutons à ça son regard, alors je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième option. Hé mais… C'est qui est très bon pour moi, ça ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore bien compris ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête, mais je vais prendre sa réponse comme une invitation à continuer dans cette voie._

- Il commence à se faire tard et l'exercice physique m'a ouvert l'appétit, dit Zoro tout en s'étirant de façon assez langoureuse. _Et toi tu m'en ouvre un autre, d'appétit, mmm_. Ça te dirait d'aller à ce restaurant dont la reine nous a parlé ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? _"Hé mais… si on ne me connaissait pas, ça ressemblerait presque à une invitation à dîner… oula, heureusement que j'ai pas remarqué ça avant, sinon je n'aurais pas pu aligner deux mots…"._

- Thalasséo. Il est un peu plus haut sur le bord de mer._ "Une invitation à diner ? Mmm… nan, c'est que marimo après tout… il est peut être capable de sortir des allusions de temps en temps, mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander quand même…"._

- On y va ?

Sanji se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se relever pendant que Zoro se rhabillait. Le blond était encore étonné du sous-entendu lancé par son nakama un peu plus tôt. C'est vrai ça, depuis quand Géant vert faisait-il **1.** Dans les subtilités, **2.** Les subtilités de langage, **3.** Les subtilités de langage avec des allusions sensuelles, **4.** Les subtilités de langage avec des allusions sensuelles qui **LUI** était destinées ? Décidemment, il va de surprise en surprise avec ce sabreur.

_- Bon, il m'a sorti une allusion que nous qualifierons de "douteuse" et je lui ais répondu par une allusion toute aussi "douteuse" et ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir gêné le moins du monde. Au contraire. D'ailleurs s'il croit que je n'ais pas vu son petit sourire en coin, il se trompe. Mais c'est bon pour moi ça ! Peut être que la reine avait raison après tout ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore bien compris ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête, mais je vais prendre sa réponse comme une invitation a continué dans cette voie._

Et sur ces bonnes pensées, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un serveur leur indiqua une table ils commandèrent des fruits de mer, puisque c'était recommandé sur la liste.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux pirates. Après la petite parenthèse de la plage, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient quand même en train de manger, ensemble, au restaurant, comme un "couple". Et cela les gênait assez. Bien que personne autour d'eux ne semblait leur porter de regards malveillants, ils ne se sentaient pas à l'aise. C'est le genre de pensées qu'ils n'auraient même pas envisageaient d'avoir avant de se rendre compte de leur sentiment. Zoro sentait son courage de tout à l'heure l'abandonner, et puis il n'a jamais été doué avec les mots, et Sanji avait peur de ne pouvoir contrôler ses dires, donc il s'abstenait de parler.

Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas au mieux.

Mais heureusement, quelqu'un, qui passait, par hasard par là, vient les libérer de cette tension, j'ai nommée, notre bien aimée reine Anshin !

- Et bien, voici nos charmants pirates. Comment c'est passé la journée ?

Surprise des deux côtés de la table.

Pensée de Sanji et Zoro :

_- Mais comment elle fait pour être partout ? Comment elle fait pour toujours savoir où on est ? Elle nous surveille ou quoi ?_

Pensée de Sanji :

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu à l'origine de ces deux jours, mais quand même… déjà Zoro se demande ce que peut être le dernier effet de la fleur (le véritable effet en fait), alors s'il la voit trop souvent, il va se douter de quelque chose…_

Pensée de Zoro :

_- …_

Ouais… Zoro n'était pas vraiment pris de nombreux doutes…, on repassera plus tard…

Pensée d'Anshin :

_- Ils en font une drôle de tête… Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je n'allais pas voir comment ça se passe ? Je vous ai organisé le package complet "deux jours en amoureux", avec la plage, le restaurant, la chambre unique et tout ; alors vous n'espériez quand même pas que je ne m'en mêle pas quand je vois que ça n'avance pas ! Qu'ils peuvent être naïfs parfois, surtout le sabreur, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a toujours pas compris ce qui se passait autour de lui. Faut se bouger un peu les gars là !_

Comme Zoro semble avoir un petit problème pour sortir de ses pensées, Sanji répondit à la reine :

- Le reste de la journée s'est bien passée, nous sommes allés sur la plage et nous venons d'arriver pour manger.

- Bien, vous faites les activités conseillées. J'espère que cela n'ennuie pas trop votre ami de vous accompagner, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Zoro.

Sentant un regard sur lui, Zoro se reconnecta au monde réel et essaya de trouver une réponse.

- Je… heu… _reprends toi, vite ! Bon, montrer que ça c'est bien passer, sans trop en faire non plus._ Non, ça peut aller, j'en profite pour m'entraîner.

Se sentant un peu vexé par le fait que Zoro a su "s'occuper" pendant le temps de "corvée" où il devait rester avec lui, Sanji se permit d'ajouter :

- De toute façon, s'il ne s'était pas "entrainé", il se serait perdu sur l'île ou aurait dormi quelque part en attendant que le temps passe.

_- Hein ?_ A cet instant, Zoro n'a pas tout compris à ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, le blondinet lui en voulait ?

La reine, sentant que Sanji était légèrement froissé, chercha rapidement quelque chose afin de détendre l'ambiance.

- En tout cas, c'est très gentil à vous de rester avec lui. Cela prouve que votre lien en tant que nakama est très fort.

Zoro rougit légèrement.

- Heu… oui enfin…

Sanji fut surpris et oublia la dernière remarque du sabreur. Anshin préféra le couper tout de suite plutôt qu'il ne fasse de nouveau une nouvelle gaffe par timidité.

- Bien, je vous laisse donc vous restaurer. Si vous avez le moindre souci, venez me voir.

Pensée de Sanji et Zoro :

_- Ouais, enfin si ce n'est pas elle qui nous retrouve avant…_

- Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier. Votre nouvelle chambre se trouve à l'extrémité du couloir où se situaient vos anciennes chambres. Bonne soirée (-grand sourire-).

Petit arrêt mental pour les deux pirates.

Pensée de Zoro :

_- Alors que l'ambiance allait un peu mieux, il a fallu qu'elle reparle de cette chambre commune… ça va être marrant ça aussi tiens !_

Pensée de Sanji :

_- Et merde ! La chambre… je l'avais complètement oublié !_

Voyant que Sanji était un peu gêné par la dernière phrase de la reine, Zoro essaya de détendre l'ambiance.

- Bah, c'est bon Mr. Prince, fais pas cette tête ! Je te laisserais le lit, ne t'inquiète pas. dit-il en souriant.

… Pour la deuxième fois en un jour, ce sabreur était gentil avec lui… décidemment, Sanji n'arrivait pas à si faire ! Mais bon, cela ne dérangeait pas trop Sanji, ça le changeait un peu que l'on s'occupe de lui… Bon, ok, ça le gênait quand même que ce soit marimo qui lui offre son aide. Normalement, il l'aurait déjà rembarré vite fait bien fait, mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent… c'était peut être ce sourire charmant qui lui faisait face qui le poussait à baisser sa garde…

_- Lui aussi, il a dut respirer une fleur bizarre, c'est pas possible !_

Enfin, il n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à dire que ce nouvel aspect de son nakama le dérange… au contraire. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de ce genre d'attention et il espérait faire plus ample connaissance avec cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais bon, depuis quand c'est Zoro qui joue le rôle du Prince Charmant ? C'était **son** truc normalement ! Et allait lui montrer.

- Si le canapé est confortable, je te laisse le lit… comme "remerciements" pour m'accompagner on va dire…

Sanji détourna son regard légèrement vers le bas. Il avait du mal à regarder Zoro dans les yeux tout en disant ce genre de choses… Il était gêné.

Mais si Sanji était gêné, c'était rien à côté de Zoro. Il fut très surpris de la réponse du cuistot. Aussi bien parce qu'elle était dite sans aucun sarcasme (ce qui est déjà rare en soi quand le blond lui parlait), et car, dans un sens, il lui était reconnaissant de rester avec lui pour ces deux jours.

_- Mmm, si tu veux __**vraiment**__ me "remercier", pourquoi ne pas me laisser le lit… avec __**toi**__ dedans ? Ça c'est une bonne idée !_

Et voilà notre épéiste parti dans son petit rêve perso. Sanji ne savait pas trop comment réagir vu que son compagnon ne répondait pas. Il osa alors tourner la tête pour le regarder et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague.

_- … ? Il a du mal à se concentrer où il en train de se faire un film ? … un film sur quoi d'ailleurs ?_

Zoro redescendit sur terre en sentant un regard sur lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu au cuistot tellement l'idée de l'avoir dans son lit en "remerciements" était alléchante.

- heu… c'est gentil, merci. Ok, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire sans paraitre suspect par rapport à ses récentes pensées. On verra, si ça se trouve je vais m'endormir sur le canapé dès que je m'assoirais dessus…

- _Méconnaissable… Marimo était totalement transformé… Où est le vrai Zoro ? Qui est ce clone et comment penser que je ne verrais pas la différence…_ Voilà à peu près les pensées de Sanji à ce moment.

Les plats de fruits de mer arrivèrent. La serveuse était une petite fille de maximum 10 ans aux cheveux bleus foncés. Sanji remercia poliment cette "petite princesse", selon ses dires et lui offrit une fleur du bouquet posé sur la table d'à côté. La fillette était ravie, ses yeux brillaient face à ce si gentil monsieur. Zoro soupira légèrement en voyant que le blondinet ne pouvait pas se retenir face à la gente féminine, même avec une gamine. Mais il dû admettre qu'elle était mignonne avec son petit tablier. Il se surprit même à avoir un léger sourire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La petite fille le vit, lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent et lui demanda :

- Dis monsieur, on peut aussi cueillir des fleurs dans vos cheveux au printemps ?

Sanji et Zoro regardèrent pendant un instant la petite fille, puis le blond éclata de rire tandis que son nakama se contenta de grogner. C'était une petite fille après tout, il ne pouvait pas sortir ses sabres… même Zoro avait certaines limites.

- En plus d'être mignonne, elle a le sens de l'observation et de l'humour cette ravissante demoiselle, dit Sanji, aux bords des larmes tellement il riait.

- Haha, je suis mort de rire, grogna Zoro en regardant ailleurs, ce qui fit encore plus rire notre cuistot. Il était quand même mignon avec sa tête de boudeur. Zoro ne boudait pas vraiment, c'était plus par principe que parce que la remarque l'avait vraiment marquée. Après tout, dit ainsi, c'était presque "sympa" de la part d'une petite fille… attention, j'ai dit **presque** !

- Dis, gentil monsieur, dit la fillette en s'adressant à Sanji.

- Oui petite princesse ? demanda-t-il calmant son fou rire.

- Tu devrais plus souvent illuminer les cheveux-jardin du monsieur bougon avec tes cheveux-soleil ! Les fleurs pousseraient plus vite et il serait plus de bonne humeur comme ça ! Et en voyant les jolies fleurs, toi aussi tu serais content !

Cette évidence dite, la petite serveuse repartie en cuisine. Sanji s'arrêta de rire net, Zoro arrêta de bouder net et firent une magnifique tête d'ahurit en suivant des yeux la fillette, toute heureuse de sa conclusion.

Sanji n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un rapprochement rapide qu'avait fait une petite fille entre le vert des cheveux de marimo et un jardin, le jaune de ses propres cheveux et le soleil, la fleur qu'il venait de lui donner et comment en obtenir. C'est le genre de chose que seul un esprit jeune est innocent peut voir… Et pourtant, il trouva que cela résumait assez bien la situation entre eux deux. Il s'était rendu compte au cours du séjour sur cette île que Zoro pouvait être sympathique et gentil si on lui donnait un peu plus de carotte et un peu moins de coups de bâton.

_- Bref, si je "l'illuminais" plus avec le "soleil" de mes phrases gentilles, il me le rendrait sous forme de ses "fleurs" et autres gentilles attentions comme j'ai déjà put le constater… était-ce totalement inconscient comme remarque ou a-t-elle vraiment vu ça entre nous ?_

Zoro ne savait pas trop quoi en penser ni comment réagir. En général, ce genre d'ambiance le gênait et cherchait par tous les moyens possibles à y échapper. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation romantique. D'habitude, il en faisait le minimum pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais là, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, il n'était pas avec une donzelle rencontrée au coin d'une rue et dont il savait pertinemment qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Non, là, c'était Sanji. C'est encore dur de l'admettre mais… c'est totalement différent,… il ne saurait l'exprimer avec des mots, mais il le sentait en lui… Argh, ce qu'il pouvait exécrer les situations compliquées ! Bon, point positif, son compagnon ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Point moins positif, il rougissait à vue d'œil et cherchait à le cacher. Ça, ça le mettait encore moins à l'aise. Bon, un truc drôle, vite !

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas pêchait ce qu'on a dans l'assiette dans ses cheveux, sinon on est mal barré !

Sanji revint sur Terre et mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre la blague de Zoro. Heureusement qu'il a dit quelque chose, parce qu'il avait eu peur de sortir une énorme bêtise (enfin, une vérité quoi) s'il avait ouvert la bouche. Le cuistot rit de bon cœur et est encore étonné du sens de l'humour qu'il découvrait chez son nakama.

Zoro fut heureux que son trait d'humour détende l'atmosphère et ils purent enfin commencer le repas. Tout se déroula sans problème et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Pensées de Zoro et Sanji :

_- C'est bien la première fois que tout se passe aussi bien quand on est réunit tout les deux au même endroit d'ailleurs…_

Après avoir fini le repas, ils décidèrent de faire encore un petit tour avant de rentrer dans leur chambre… commune. C'était aussi pour retarder cet instant qu'ils préférèrent se promener au bord de la plage. Le seul fait de penser à la nuit qui s'annoncée fit retomber la bonne humeur qui s'était installée lors du repas.

- _Ça commence à devenir une habitude…_ pensa Sanji. _Normalement, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose à dire pour dissiper cette "tension". La solution de facilité habituelle étant la fuite usuelle entre nous… enfin, pour moi tout du moins. Mais là je ne peux pas faire ça. Déjà avec ce fichu problème de "vocabulaire incontrôlable", je ne pas l'attaquer comme ça, sans raisons, et enfin, ça ne collerait pas avec le reste de la journée._

De son côté, Zoro n'en mené pas large non plus.

- _Allons bon, encore ce silence gênant… Récapitulons les évènements pour savoir pourquoi. __**1.**__ La plage : ça s'est plutôt bien passé, enfin je pense… et même mon allusion est passée sans problème donc je suppose que ça ne vient pas de là. __**2.**__ Le restaurant : le repas était bon, l'ambiance était bonne… à part en ce qui concerne l'intervention de cette reine-espion qui a parlé de la chambre ce qui provoqua également un silence pesant. Ça doit être ça… Mais pourquoi cela le gêne-t-il autant ? Bon, moi je sais pourquoi ça __**me**__ gêne, mais lui ? Serait-ce pour les mêmes raisons que moi ? Serait-ce à cause de l'effet secondaire de la plante dont il ne veut pas parler ? Ahhh put*** de réflexions qui ne mènent nulle part ! K'so !_

Finalement, Sanji décida que s'était à son tour de briser le silence.

- _Bon, Zoro à toujours recommencé à parler lors de longs silences dérangeants, à mon tour maintenant ! Je veux bien être la personne "protégée" en ce moment, mais quand même, il y a des limites à ce que mon ego peut endurer !_ pensa-t-il. Dis-moi marimo…

- Mmm… dit Zoro sortant soudain de ses pensées… enfin, de son mal de crâne naissant.

- Tu es bien le premier membre de l'équipage à avoir rejoint Luffy… Comment ça se fait ?

Regard interloqué de Zoro.

- Oui, enfin je veux dire que tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de gars à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un. Et même si Luffy peut être considéré comme un capitaine assez…"spécial", il n'en reste pas moins le chef et c'est nous qui l'avons rejoint. Donc je me demandais ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'un gars solitaire et fier comme toi accepte de rejoindre quelqu'un comme Luffy alors qu'il n'avait pas encore d'équipage ni même de bateau ? _Wow ! C'est sûrement la plus longue phrase que j'ai faite depuis l'inhalation du pollen de cette fleur ! Il a l'air surpris. Bon, en même temps, le contexte actuel n'amené peut être pas ce type de question. Mais je me le suis toujours demandé et comme mes sentiments pour marimo ne sont pas concernés ni de prêt ni de loin, ça m'avait l'air d'une assez bonne option pour redémarrer la conversation et briser le silence._

Zoro était étonné de cette question… et aussi de sa longueur ! Depuis combien de temps le cuistot n'avait pas fait une phrase si longue ???

- Hé bien… ce qui a du pas mal jouer en la faveur de Luffy et qu'il m'a sauvé la vie d'une exécution sommaire et déloyale et aussi qu'il ait un cran à toute épreuve. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire sans réfléchir à qui il a en face de lui. Peu lui importe les titres, la gloire et la renommée, que ce soit le concernant lui ou ses adversaires. Comme il part du fait qu'il est le futur Roi des Pirates, il a une autre échelle de priorités que les gens normaux. Il sait intuitivement ce qu'il faut faire. Et puis, il se débrouille pas mal en baston… finit-il en souriant.

Sanji fui étonné de l'exposé que venait de lui faire marimo puis sourit également. Ils passèrent ainsi un peu de temps à parler de Luffy, ce qui les a décidés à le rejoindre, autre que la réalisation de leur rêve. Puis, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, leurs pas les amenèrent devant le Palais. Comme la nuit à être bien installée, ils décidèrent que, comme ils ne pouvaient l'éviter, autant aller se coucher. Ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse chambre et entèrent. La chambre comprenait un large lit double ainsi qu'un canapé et une salle de bain lui était attenante.

Pensées de Zoro et Sanji :

- Bref, un rêve pour tous les couples… (Gros soupirs mentaux)

Toutes leurs pensées érotiques et leurs envies inassouvies refirent surface en quelques secondes dès que leurs regards respectifs se posèrent sur le large lit. Ils eurent tous les deux très chaud mais remercièrent l'obscurité ambiante qui leur permit de cacher leurs gênes, leurs rougeurs et leur libido !

- Je vais prendre une douche avant de me coucher, je sens encore le sel marin à plein nez, prétexta Zoro pour s'éclipser rapidement dans la salle de bain. Comme promis, je te laisse le lit ! précisa-t-il déjà enfermé de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sanji soupira de soulagement et remercia intérieurement Zoro de sa décision de prendre une douche. S'il était resté, il aurait immédiatement remarqué son trouble. En même temps, il semblait un peu pressé d'aller dans la salle de bains… avait-il quelque chose à cacher aussi ? Sanji décida qu'il avait déjà largement assez réfléchit aujourd'hui et décida d'aller se coucher. Il se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en boxer, plia ses habits et se glissa sous les draps du lit. Ce dernier était très confortable… parfait pour faire des galipettes avec son amoureux. _Heu… c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Arrête tout de suite où tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit !_ se dit-il en se giflant mentalement. Il remarqua également que le lit était assez large pour recevoir deux personnes et qu'elles aient suffisamment d'espace vital pour ne pas déranger l'autre pendant la nuit. Et puis ils étaient habitués à dormir dans des hamacs ! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre le luxe de faire d'ample mouvements sans se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air sur le dur plancher du Merry. Le vrai dilemme n'était pas de savoir s'il y avait assez de place pour deux. Non, le vrai dilemme pour Sanji était de savoir si, oui ou non, il devait le dire à Zoro, lui proposant par la même, de venir dormir avec lui dans le lit.

- _Bon, c'est pas que je veuille __**absolument**__ qu'il dorme avec moi mais bon… ça me gêne quand même qu'il me laisse un lit aussi vaste comme ça, alors qu'il devra se contenter d'un simple canapé… Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà dormi dans des lits de fortune pire que ça_ (rien que par terre, sur tout le bateau) _mais bon quand même… quand on a un lit digne de ce nom, c'est quand même mieux non ? Enfin, c'est marimo… lui non plus n'a pas le même raisonnement que les gens normaux. Et puis, j'avoue que dormir dans le même lit que lui me tente bien… on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Par contre je risque de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, qu'il se passer quelque chose ou pas. Et puis on ne sait jamais, peut être qu'il me balancera une remarque bien hétéro du style_ _"Moi ? Dans le même lit que toi ? C'est ça Ero-cook, rêve toujours ! Les seules raisons pour lesquelles je dormirais dans le même lit que toi sont deux grosses bosses de plus sur ta poitrine et un truc en moins entre tes jambes, pigé ?!"_ _Pfff… quel choix cornélien !! Bon, je lui pose la question et advienne que pourra !_

- Marimo ?

Pas de réponse

- Oï, marimo ?

Zoro entendit cette fois ci mais Sanji continua avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

- Tu sais, le lit est vraiment grand. Donc si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux aussi dormir dedans… enfin, tu peux aussi avoir le canapé mais bon c'est pas aussi… enfin… bref, c'était juste pour te dire que t'avais le choix, ça m'est égal !

Gros silence de la salle de bains. Comme Sanji n'eut pas de réponse, il se dit que soit Zoro était trop choqué pour répondre quelque chose, soit il n'avait pas entendu. Pour se tranquilliser, il opta pour la seconde solution et se retourna pour dormir… enfin, pour essayer de dormir…

De son côté, Zoro avait parfaitement entendu ce que Sanji lui avait dit. Il ne savait juste pas quoi répondre. Le cuistot lui avait lancé une bombe à retardement et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le rejoindre (et même immédiatement s'il avait pu) dans le lit. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été sûr à 300% des sentiments du blond à son égard. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, et loin de là même. Donc s'il commettait l'erreur d'entrer dans ce lit, soit sa raison, soit Sanji y passé ! C'était sûr ! Mais quelle idée il a eu d'ouvrir sa grande bouche lui ! En sortant de la salle de bains, j'aurais eu envie de le rejoindre, ma raison aurait, sans doute, gagner la bataille contre ma libido et je serais allé me pieuter dans le canapé comme s'était prévu et sans me poser de questions. Pourquoi il s'arrange toujours pour compliquer les choses !

Zoro sorti de la salle de bains en boxer et étudia très sérieusement le fait de rejoindre son blond dans le lit. Il avait l'air si paisible, si tranquille. Et le lit avait l'air si grand. Zoro se dit, l'espace d'un instant, que c'était sans doute possible de pouvoir dormir avec lui sans le violer… le lit est si vaste qu'il ne le toucherait pas par "accident" et il a un air si angélique qu'il n'oserait pas faire le moindre mal à cette charmante créature. Il avança donc du lit et c'est le moment que choisit Sanji pour bouger légèrement, dévoilant la partie supérieure de son anatomie de sous les draps à Zoro. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et contempla le cuistot éclairé par la lune dans la semi-obscurité. Il bloqua ainsi pendant un petit moment, toutes sortes de pensées plus ou moins lubriques traversèrent son esprit et finit pas fermer les yeux. Non, il n'y arriverait pas. Il réalisa que dormir avec Sanji ne pouvait que mal se terminer et, comme il ne désirait pas lui faire de mal, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le canapé. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il décida de réfléchir et de faire un choix en pensant plus loin que l'instant présent. De ne pas simplement suivre **ses** envies. Il savait que s'il cédait à ses pulsions, cela finirait mal… et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est bien de faire du mal à la personne qu'il aime. Jamais il n'avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui… bien sûr il y a ses nakamas mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il serait capable de faire pas mal de chose pour ce blondinet, même un travail sur lui-même pour se rendre plus "vivable" (et il avait même un peu commencé ce soir). Il se retourna pour admirer encore une fois le cuistot et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Au pire, il pourrait toujours prétexter qu'il n'avait pas entendu Sanji sous la douche…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La partie lemon arrive dans le prochain chapitre, promis !!!

J'espère que je mettrais moins de temps à finir le chapitre 5 que celui-là !!

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
